


Fate/Hero

by Jcomic



Series: My Hero's Fate [1]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Gilgamesh is a jerk, I changed it now, I may change how many chapters it may need, Inko has a potty mouth, Magus Midoriya Izuku, More character's to come, No Beta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Rating May Change, for once it isn't Bakugou Katsuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jcomic/pseuds/Jcomic
Summary: Did this all start because of a sneeze?All he did was sneeze!That's all that Deku did and he was surrounded by seven people. Then the idiot had to faint in front of everyone.Ok, so maybe he made it sound too simple. Maybe he should start at the beginning.Update(5/14/19): I went ahead and updated a day early.





	1. Chapter 1: Did it start with a sneeze?

Fate/Hero

 Did this all start because of a sneeze?

All he did was **sneeze**!

That's all that Deku did and he was surrounded by seven people. Then the idiot had to faint in front of everyone.

Ok, so maybe he made it sound too simple.

Maybe he should start at the beginning.

~~~~~~~~~~~

On the way to the park, there were these little shops that his mom stopped by that today to get some snacks as she was having quite a busy day. Normally he would stick by her to see if he could get the imported spicy candy he's been eyeing, but he caught a glimpse of green hair walking pass the store.

He quickly and discreetly walks away from her and looks outside, just in time to see Deku walk inside the old antique shop next door. He goes inside and losses sight of him. It might have been an old shop, even his mom said it has been here since she was a teenager, but it was pretty big. It was a wonder nobody tried to rob the old man who owned it. Then again last time someone tried to steal from him, the thief swore that the old geezer tripped him with his cane. This, of course, proved impossible since even know he moves at a snail's pace. Who knows maybe he is faster than he looks and just plays dumb. Not a bad idea from the old geezer.

When he see's Deku with his light blue shirt, green shorts and those stupid white shoes he heads straight towards him, careful to not bump into any of the stuff around him (The shoes were only stupid because it was the All Might shoes that he wanted but his mom wouldn't get them since she caught him being mean to Deku). "

What are you looking at?" Deku screeches in surprise as 7 long rectangular cards fall out of his hands. Curious, Katsuki grabs a card and see's a figure with a bow and arrow and what looked like a red dress. To him, the drawing looked like an-

"Archer"

"Is that what it say's Kachan?" Katsuki gives him a side eye look as Deku inadvertently get's into his space, his fear lost as he was too curious about the cards.

"You're pretty smart to be able to read that!" Both boys look up to see the old balding shopkeeper standing at the top of the stairs. He walks down slowly so as not to fall and when he reached the bottom of the stairs, he carefully reaches down as he picks up the remaining cards of the floor.

"Let me tell you how funny it is when I see some youngster's, older than you, come in here and tried to read the names on these cards. I'm half wondering if they stopped teaching English." It was then that Katsuki realizes that there were words on the bottom of the card.

"Oh wow! Kachan you're super smart!" Katsuki glared at him though.

'Baka Deku, looking down at me,' but when he looked back at him, all he could see was the green head's wide eyes looking at him at awe. Katsuki looked away, already feeling uncomfortable. The old man merely chuckled, as if he understood what happened. It left Katsuki feeling irritated.

"Why don't I tell you a secret about these cards, hmm?" Started the shopkeeper as both boys turned to look at him. He goes to sit down on an old rickety chair, next to his cashbox, near the entrance. He fans out the cards so the boys could see the different fighters. Katsuki couldn't recognize all of the fighters, but he could see a knight with a red mane, a chariot rider, and even a mage. He still held on to the Archer card, finding some sort of bond over it.

"There cards that you see here, actually represent the old heroes-"

"Heroes," cried out Deku in excitement. The dork was always interested in hearing about pro-heroes. But Katsuki had to admit that he too was excited as well.

"What sorts of quirks did they have?" He asked, barely holding in his excitement.

'Old heroes huh? Maybe they were super strong like All Might.' Katsuki doubted it though. Nobody could be as strong as All Might. He was not only his hero but someone he wants to surpass.

"Well, none." Katsuki's mind froze. "These were people who heroes at a time where there were no quirks." Katsuki lost interest immediately. He gave the card back to the old man as he placed it back to the deck. There wasn't anything great about heroes with no quirks. Maybe back then. In this day and age, however, you needed a quirk to be a pro-hero. Something that Deku failed to understand.

"How did they become hero's!?" Deku's eyes were open wide with excitement. The old man merely smiled.

"Well, they performed great feats, fought hard battles and took on dangerous quests! Some of these heroes became famous knights who vowed to protect the kingdom, while other's were kings who took on dangerous paths in pursuit to further their own glory."

"But how did that make them heroes?" "Well, I guess back then, since some of them had the courage to face things that were just too scary for people."

"Hmmm... I think I like the hero's who protects, like All Might!" A burst of rich laughter comes out from the old man's lips.

"Of course, he's all the rage these days isn't he?" Katsuki had enough.

"Come on quirkless!" Katsuki honestly stopped carrying if a random passerby was upset at him, but who can blame him? If some random quirkless became a pro-hero they wouldn't even last for long. He didn't even care that Deku was going to cry because honestly, it was better if his dream was crushed now rather having a dead body later on down the line.

Katsuki was quick to forget about everything that happened in the store when he had his mom waiting outside looking for him frantically. She gave him a quick hug and was also quick to hit the back of his head.

"Don't ever scare me like that, you idiot!" The blond rubbed his head as he spied the shopkeeper give Deku the cards. He wiped the tears and tried to give it back but the shopkeeper merely shook his head and pushed the cards back to Izuku. Katsuki scoffed, figures that the old man felt bad for him.

He follows his mom as soon as Inko finds Deku. Apparently, he did the same thing leaving his mom with worry, which vexed Katsuki when his old hag of a mother compared them. He was nothing like Deku damn it! In fact, as soon as he reaches the park he is going as far away from Deku as he can!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So being as far as way from Deku was a hit and miss thing. He was able to shake away from the green haired shrub, but know Katsuki was held up in the air by his wrist.

"KATSUKI! LET HIM GO PLEASE!! LET GO OF MY BABY! KATSUKI!!" The officer held Mitsuki back as Pro-hero Backdraft and newly instated Kamui Woods were in front of them. They tried to get close, but that proved impossible as one of the villain's shot blast's of fire that made it hard for Kamui to get close. Even when Backdraft used his water quirk, there was a villainess whose vines would shoot out from the ground and absorb his quirk. It also didn't help that her quirk also surrounded the children into smaller groups.

"Let me go, you old decaying hag!"

"Grr!!! Shut up you little brat before I decide to fling you to that building!"

"Now, now Himawari-chan. Ignore the little brat."

"But Blayz he called me a hag!"

"And you'll forget about him once we get out of here. Now everyone, don't freak out! We're only asking for a really fast car, maybe a sports car, and to let us go with these little trinkets!" Blayz lift's a bag that made clinking sounds. "After all aren't these children-" at his nod, Himawari tightens her grip on Katsuki. "Priceless, compared to what we have?" Inko was next to Mitsuki trying to console her, as she too cried tears of distress. The mother could barely see him know due to the vines, but she saw that he still held on to the cards the old shopkeeper gave to him. She also knows that he was still bleeding from his nose when he tripped on, one of the vines earlier. Backdraft looks at the officer in charge who nods. A young trainee by the name of Kamui Wood's can only look in anger and unease. His first assignment and already he is facing a hostage situation. He could only hope that there were no casualties from this.

"We accept your demands but you will have to let go of the children. They are scared just like their parent's, so in a show of goodwill-" Backdraft is interrupted with a blast of fire. Everyone could see the look of furious anger from the flame wielder.

"Our goodwill is that we haven't taken any of their puny little lives yet! Get us what we want and do it fast!" Demanded Blayz as his partner starts to mockingly laugh.

 "If you don't want any of these adorable little of these munchkins hurt, then I suggest you this done quick. After all," she tightens her vines around Katsuki's wrist, causing him to wince and cry a bit. "This little brat is lucky that I haven't gotten the thorns out. They are quite poisonous!" The police run as soon as they heard the villainess's threat. It took almost thirty minutes but a car was finally brought in. The officer who brought it was quick to leave the key on the hood of the car and ran off to where the other officers were.

"Oh~~~! A Hennesy Venom? You guys are really smart to give us a sweet ride like this. I wonder how much this blew through your budget," mocks Blayz as he grabbed the keys. He places the bag in the trunk, then moves quickly to inspect the vehicle only to find a tracking device under the passenger's side. He breaks the device and quickly glares at the officers and pros.

"Don't take us for idiots, you assholes! Just for that, Hima, give it a shake!" Without any movement from the woman, flowers started to bloom. They looked like sunflowers, ranging in colors from light blue to deep purple's. Any other time Izuku would think there were beautiful but once the vines gave the flowers a shake, pollen fell giving a more ominous look. He got in front of one of the kids that were on the ground crying, as he tried to use his cards to fan away the pollen. Too bad it proved useless as there were too many flowers and they gave off so much pollen, the park seemed to be clouded in a purple-blue mist.

"We'll give you the antidote once we're really far away but as extra collateral we'll take the blond brat too. Wouldn't want you guys to get any bright idea's." Izuku and Katsuki's eyes widen in fear as shrill feminine laughter is heard. Mitsuki choke's back a sob as Inko's tears were quick to fall.

This was a worst case scenario. All Might is too far away, and all the pro heroes and officers could do was grit their teeth and hope for the best. The crowd was in despair and no hope was in sight.

As the pollen fell, things were set in motion. Izuku stood closest's to the villains, even though Katsuki was not close (then again he was in the air). He was bleeding from his nose since he tripped on the vine's earlier and his cards were fanned out in front of him when he tried to push away the pollen. With all that happening to Izuku right now, it only seemed natural that he would feel a tingle on the back of his nose.

"At-choo!" Blood spattered on to the cards and even though it was far away from the vine-wielder, she couldn't help but grimace.

"Eww! You better hope that you didn't get any of that blood on me, or I will make your's spill!" Izuku didn't listen to her as he noticed that his cards were giving a deep blue glow. They quickly surrounded Izuku, frightening the kids beside him as they cuddled close to each other, away from him.

A flash of light appears around him causing Izuku to close his eyes. As he opened his eyes, Izuku gasps in awe as he looked around him. Seven people appeared around the green haired child.

In front of the boy was a woman dressed in a black and purple robe that covered the top of her face, next to her was a young girl with pink hair (or was it a boy) it was short with a long braid, then to the woman's right was a man in a golden armor who could pass as an older version of Katsuki down to the red blazing eyes. Izuku looked to his left and there was a knight in steel armor wielding a large sword behind them and following along was another man. It was hard to tell since his face was covered in bandages and a red hood, but he had white hair and tanned skin and what looked like a gun. His sight then rest on the last two, a beautiful bride with a single horn jutting from her forehead and a man in blue armor and long blue hair wielding a red lance.

"A-are you heroes?" Stutters Izuku as he felt their eyes on him. "C-can you please, please save us? Save all of us?!" Pleaded Izuku through his bloody, snot and teary eye face.

The man in gold grimaced. "It is unsightly to see a Master, such as yourself with such a presentation, but since you begging has pleased me well enough. I will allow you and these peasants the honor of seeing my might."

"I have no idea what you are yapping about, you egotistical man, but this boy is my Master." The bride growls in anger as if to rebuke the woman in front of Izuku's statement.

"What... what is this?" Questioned Himawari, as she was stunned by the spectacle before her. Who the hell were these people?

"Um, hey guys. I know we are kind of confused right now, but don't you think we should help these kid's right now? After all, our Master did ask us to help"

"I agree with pinky here!" Agreed the man with the lance.

"Eh?! Pinky?" With that, everyone looks at the two villains who were ready to attack.

"I don't know if you realize this, but we've got the upper hand here, idiots." The man in gold laughed at Blayz's comment.

"Of course we would be facing a lowly mongrel," portals appear behind him as he sends a plethora of weapons around him cutting the vines to pieces. Immediately the bride and the lancer grabbed the kids as the forenamed "pinky" stood by Izuku. The crowd was in awe as they watched the knight tear the vines that quickly sprouted from the ground.

"Is that all you've got you old hag?" Himawari felt such visceral anger, that she was immediately reminded of the brat. He also called her a hag. She gives off a sinister smile as she prepares to slam the brat. Himawari realized her folly, for when she slammed the vines that was supposed to hold the child, was now a bag of explosives. It was by pure luck that she was able to put up a wall of vines that protected her and Blayz who was busy fighting against the man in armor.

Blayz shot bullets after bullets of fire, only for the man to block it with shields that came out of his portal.

"This is certainly a bore; Is that all you can do? Shoot fire, you meawling worm?" Blayz growled at the man who mocked him. "I'll show you what I can do! Have a shot at this!" Putting both hands up in a gun motion, he immediately "loads" his handguns and lets out a succession of fire shots, only for the man in the golden armor to laugh.

"Is that your answer? Fine, let me show you what a superior being can do!"

Blayz started to realize how he might be in over his head, Himawari had to start dodging left and right as the sword wielder started to get close. With a scream of frustration, she pulls out the remaining vines she could manipulate and had them form into a vine golem.

"I don't know how you got the brat out, but I certainly won't let this be the end of us! We worked too hard to steal those diamonds and I'm not letting some snot-nosed brat's quirk end us!" She looked around and found the so-called brat. It was that little weird boy who fell on her vines, who bloody sneezed in her direction! She should have just ended him right then and there. She found him next to the girl with the black bows and braid. She has the golem bring it's spiky fist down, only to miss when the girl grabbed the kid and jumped high in the sky.

'It doesn't matter. They are now easy pickings,' she thought. She reconfigures the vines to quickly trap the two.

The vine golem, she created was torn asunder from the rays of light that appeared from the sky. Himawari wasn't one to quit as she adapted the remaining vines to encircle her into a cocoon, to soften her landing. With not much energy left. Himawari falls to the ground with Blayz only a few feet away from. He ended up not only singed from the blast of light that came out of nowhere but was also scratched up from the swords that were conjured.

"It is easy to see, you have lost. It is best that you forfeit this fight." The woman before her must have been the one to have summoned the ray of light, as she had what looked like seals behind her. They were the same light as the attack. She prepares at least one final attack, the vines form into a single spike, only to stop in front of the woman.

"Please... don't hurt me," whimpered the villainess as she felt the blade on her throat. She didn't understand. She never saw him and from the looks from the other's witnessing the fight neither did they. It was like he disappeared, was it some sort of quirk? To be honest, it didn't seem to matter as she tried to hold back the tears.

"Funny, how you didn't seem that compassionate to kids that you threatened. It was a good thing I got that kid out when I did, otherwise, he would have been dead." Himawari could feel the cold words sink into the back of her spine. It was as if he had passed judgement on her. "Too bad you survived the blast though."

"You, you did that!? But you're a pro-hero aren't you?" Questioned Blayz. The man with the red hood chuckled darkly.

"Hmm... can an assassin truly be a hero, I wonder?" It was then that Blayz realized the mistake they made. These people weren't pro heroes. Heck, the damage they caused wasn't even minimal like the pros. Whoever they were both Blayz and Himawari were doomed when they choose to stay to fight instead of cutting their losses. They should have run once these people joined the fray. Blayz could only watch in horror as the man before he was ready to take his partner's life.

"WAIT! STOP!" Who knew that the answer's to their prayer's would come in the form of that little green-haired boy. The boy was currently with the girl who was riding some kind of bird that was fused with a horse.

"You're hero's right? The shopkeeper said so and you just saved Ka-chan! You're not really thinking of killing her right? Hero's don't kill, just like All Might wouldn't." The man merely sighs and looks at the boy.

"Is this what you want Master, to not kill them?" Izuku nod's with tears in his eye's. Blayz swore that he could feel the intent of the man, like he didn't want to follow the boy's orders. Slowly the blade is lowered and Himawari, tired as well as relieved, collapses in exhaustion letting out her tears. The police, as well as the pro-hero Backdraft and trainee Kamui Wood, grabbed the villain's as the assassin disappeared.

Inko runs to grab her son, hugging him as she picked him up.

"Thank you so much! Thank you so much!" Cried out Inko

"No need for thanks, I'm glad that I was able to protect such a cute Master. In fact, I want to say that if it wasn't for Caster, we would have been in a real pickle! In fact, where is she?"

"Caster is right now trying to heal the kids, by the way, good job Pinky!" The pink-haired fighter turns around to face the lancer.

"If you have to call me by name at least call me Rider. Though I prefer that you call me by actual name."

"What is your name?" Asked Izuku curious. Rider immediately turns around happy to hear Izuku's request.

"If you must know-" Immediately, the lancer shuts Rider up by placing his hand on Pinkie's mouth.

"I think it would be wise to do this in private versus in public. After all, something is already up with the kid just summoning all seven of us." He let's go of Rider's mouth who immediately rubs her hand behind her head.

"Oh right." Mitsuki and Katsuki immediately join them. Inko sets Izuku down as he wanted to go and check on Ka-chan.

"Ka-chan are you ok? You're not hurt are you?" Before Katsuki could answer sarcastically, he catches his mom's eye just daring him to pull a fast one.

"I'm ok, I was just caught off guard when that guy appeared out of nowhere."

"Oh yeah, that's right where is he?" It is then that Izuku notices that the man who spared the villainess was right next to him. He almost jumped in the air if it wasn't for the guy kneeling down to his level.

"Thank you for saving Ka-chan!" The man nods.

"So you summoned us."

"Summon? Oh! Do you mean the glowing cards? Did you guy's do that? Were you trapped in there?"

"So you're just as lost about this aren't you?" Izuku didn't know how to answer that as he looked to his mom who was just as confused as he was.

"Hey, Assassin right?" Called out Rider with a deadpan face. "I am just as confused as you are, but I think we should not confuse Master. Plus you should skedaddle out of here. Those officer's look ready to arrest you." The man look's up, to see what Rider said was true and immediately leaves. With that done, the police looking frantically for the man with the red hood, no one noticed Izuku struggling to stay standing up. It wasn't until Inko looked back and cried out in fear, that the other's noticed that Izuku was on the ground.

This is how the day ended at the park for Katsuki. Granted Izuku fainted, but the paramedics at the scene were able to calm Inko, as one them had a sort of status check quirk. His friends came by to check on him, including this weird girl who kept asking him how was it to be saved by those guys. He merely shrugged not really wanting to make much of a fuss about it. After all, finding out Izuku had a quirk, was a bit of a shock that he wanted to think about for a bit. Then there was his mom who would not stop coddling him. Katsuki allowed it, with how the day went he decided that this was for the best. He wasn't that heartless to tell his mom no.

So while his quirk started with a bang (something that Katsuki appreciated very much), he was very glad that he didn't start with a measly sneeze. Countdown: 7 Days


	2. Her Dilemma, His Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the attack, Inko finds herself at the hospital. She could only hope that things could settle down.

Inko-Her Dilemma

 

It didn't make any sense to her when this all started. In fact, she was willing to bet that it didn't make any sense to anyone who knew the entire story. Her son had just been diagnosed as quirkless. By all rights, he should not have a quirk, but that day when the children were held hostage, Inko could not help but think that this was a miracle. For the rest of the families, the day ended with everyone going home with some getting a checkup. Inko had to go to the hospital when her son ended up fainting.

That was a real misadventure as paparazzi, news reporters and the camera crew tried to get her to talk. Never mind to them that she was worried sick for her child. If it wasn't for the warriors that Izuku summoned, she didn't know what would have happened.

Izuku was fine by the end. He stayed at the hospital as she stayed in the lobby while Mitsuki went to her home to pick a change of clothes. She did say it would take a bit as she wanted to make sure that Katsuki-kun was feeling better. Honestly, Inko was both happy and horrified. She wanted her friend to stay with Katsuki after being held hostage but was happy that her friend chooses to grab her stuff. Her reasoning being that Masaru can keep an eye on Katsuki by himself while she helped Inko whose husband was not available to help. Though Katsuki and Izuku weren't close friends (were they even friends?), Mitsuki alway's tried her hardest to help Inko when she needed it.

Of course, now she was left with the servants and each with their own name from a fighter class. All was fine as they were waiting on new's as the doctor's were doing a routine checkup. It was until Assassin and Lancer came back that things started to sour.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"What the hell do you mean that there is no Holy Grail, witch?" Hard laborious breath can be heard coming from Saber's horned helmet. Still donned in light gray armor and red accents, it made a quite terrifying countenance. Inko could see as the servant had a tight grip on the blade. This made her quite frightened but extremely glad that her little Izuku was not there to see the blade wielder's outburst. Caster, however, did not look as frightened. She sat across Inko and nonchalantly, while sipping her tea, chastises Saber.

"Did you honestly have to destroy the table? The snacks are on the floor. Very rude for a knight especially for our Master's mother who gave it to us." With Saber's outburst, a table had been flipped that had a small bag of chocolate flavored biscuits. It wasn't something that Inko would normally serve but they were in the hospital and to be honest she didn't know the protocol on what to do with the summons. Saber obviously didn't care as the swordsman growled.

"I asked you a question bit-"

"And as I told you and everyone else," interrupts Caster who looked like she was trying to de-escalate the situation. "There is no grail. I have done considerable mana check with my spells and nothing has gone off. Both Lancer and Assassin have combed the area for any Master's or servants, there's not even a Ruler. There is no trace. Now it may be too early to tell but with what we have gathered so far, the grail is nonexistent and we essentially have no purpose here." The news that Caster delivered seemed to create a bleak atmosphere.

It was too much for Inko. All these people were doing was talking about magic and telling her that her baby boy is their Master. Now they are talking about other Masters and Servants? And what does a Ruler have to do with a Holy Grail? It was then she saw the other's interaction or lack thereof. They were quiet. Where earlier she noted that the girl with the braid was happy, she seemed worried. She saw the frown on who she surmised was Lancer since he actually had a Lance. Now it wasn't too much to Inko... this felt familiar.

It was two years ago that she broke down in front of her child and apologized for not having a strong quirk. She was only a young mother with her husband overseas and she only had very few friends with Mitsuki being her best friend. But it was so hard to see her only child obviously being bullied and to see his hopes and dream shattering. Her apology didn't help, in her heart, she knew what her child wanted to hear but as a mother.... could anyone blame her-

Inko forced herself to stop. Right now Izuku was safe and happy that he discovered his "quirk". Right now she needs to help those that saved her child's life, self-pity and loathing weren't going to help.

"Caster-san, forgive me for my ignorance, but you said so yourself that it may be too soon to believe this 'Holy Grail' isn't here, correct?" The Servants look at her immediately. She continues, a tinge of nervousness in her voice, "Today, you not only saved my Izu-fun but also all those children from the two villains. You used your abilities and spells that caught them off guard when even the pros couldn't do much. What you did today was amazing! So forgive me when I say this, but after a long day, isn't it possible that you may have missed something?" Inko was caught off guard when she realized she was no longer sitting down but rather standing up. It was an odd feeling speaking out but she wasn't going to back down. No, she was going to do her best until she made sure that the other's were ok. They needed words of hope, just like Izuku needed it that day. After all, wasn't it cruel of her to not alleviate his pain? A sharp piercing laugh breaks the silence. Inko realizes that it comes from the blond man sitting a few chairs' down.

He stands up and very proudly as if he ruled the world. If Inko didn't know any better she would say he did as he looked at them with his blood red eyes. "I must say that this one is right," he sips on his wine. "It would far too presumptuous to say that there is no Holy Grail. After all our Master," Inko caught slight scorn to his eye, "did manage to summon us. One could only imagine how much mana he has if he only fainted due to energy exhaustion." His eyes land on to Caster a sort of wicked gleam coming over his face. "Besides it would be foolish to just believe it isn't here. After all we have some knowledge of this world, quirks, pro-heroes, in fact, it would seem that it would be best to explain everything to our Master. We wouldn't want to have him confused that this is his quirk." It was then that the man looks at her. Inko kept a straight face. "You're not surprised, mongrel?" She glares at him.

Mongrel? Whoever this man was, Inko is not going to take this.

"I am already aware that this is not some quirk that everyone thinks it is. My son is quirkless so whatever this is, I need to know if this can hurt him." The servants, with the exception of the man in gold armor who is sipping his damn wine, look at each other nervously. Caster is the only other servant that looks at her.

"If there is no other Master and Servant, then no. The thing is when there is a Holy Grail, servants, and Masters will inevitably fight to have their wish granted by the Holy Grail. But if there is no Holy Grail, and no Master and Servants to fight, then that only leaves as to wonder what our purpose is." Inko looks down, confused.

"I... don't know what to tell you about the what if's. What I can say is as much as I am scared now for my son, I want you to find this Holy Grail. As for purpose, well no one other than you, yourselves can make one-" Caster laughs at her, catching Inko by surprise.

"Our lives are tied to our Master's will, in this case, your son. We have no will other than our Master's."

"Speak for yourself, witch," shot out the king-like man who earns Caster's ire with a glare. Inko can only look at Caster, wondering how she can be so jaded.

"Izu-chan is only six years old, but I can tell you he is nothing like that. He is very kind, I don't know what type of life you led to make such a sad comment but he is not like that." Caster, it seems, decided it was wise to drop the argument and brings her cup to her lips. Inko then sit's next to Caster and plans her next move. She didn't know anything about the Holy War or what the grail signifies, so the best course of action would be perhaps to learn.

"Forgive me, I may have spoken too soon about a subject I know nothing about. I meant to make all of you feel better but instead, I made you upset. I hope you could let me know what this is about. Izu-kun is so young and from what I understand, this is something that nobody expected. I wish to know more so I could help my son." The conversation afterward is something that would keep her up late at nights, but for Inko it's better to know than to be in ignorant bliss. As she learned more of what hurdle's Izuku may go through, she too shared more about her son. How he wanted a quirk to be a hero and how much it broke his little heart that he had none. She mentioned that he had a hard time fitting in and that was all she said. The other's seemed to understand what she didn't.

"So he wants to be a hero? That seems pretty noble, what do you think Saber?" Commented Lancer as he takes a bite from the snack that Inko gave him.

"It is indeed noble in order to help save the commoners. If he trains with his magical circuit's he may be able to succeed," replies Saber as the swordsman put's their blade away. Inko can only smile. As Caster explained to her, though Izuku is quirkless he has mage circuit's which could still allow him to be a pro-hero. Already Caster promised to teach him for the time being. According to her having a Master that could not control his Magical Circuits would be dangerous for the servants. Better to teach him this ability, thought Inko. It scared Inko a bit but she was glad that Izu-kun has such wonderful people willing to help him. Just as she was about to take a sip of her coffee, she noticed that she didn't have anymore.

Inko excuses herself and walks to the vending machine which was in another hallway. Just as she made her choice, she feels herself go rigid like someone is behind her. She slowly turns and is faced with the cocky smile of the blond man with the golden armor.

"Quite the show there, if I didn't know any better I would say that you are quite a natural rallying up these fools." Inko gives him a good hard look, then turns around to get her coffee.

"I don't believe I caught your name," she starts as she turns back to face him, attempting to open her drink.

"And you never did. One of the things about this grail, we haven't told you about is how we don't intentionally reveal our names, that is normally reserved for our Master. We were heroes of the past and revealing our names, tends to reveal our weakness."

"And you have a weakness?" He laughs at her, of course, Inko felt he wasn't laughing at her just the question.

"I have no weakness, I am a more than a mere man so there should never be any weakness. In fact for your bravery earlier I shall allow you the honor of knowing my name, even before my Master. I am Gilgamesh, King of the Heroes and I am of the archer class." Gilgamesh was so proud of himself that he failed to catch Inko's glare. He did notice though when he saw how sharp her green eyes could be. He hesitated for a moment, seemingly off guard by the mongrel's anger directed at him.

"Forgive me for my ignorance about who you are, but since you told me that you are a king, I know understand why you act the way you do. But I will tell you this! My son is already having trouble with children his age since they found out he was quirkless. I will not allow an adult to cause him any misery as well! So if you are going to be rude, then you stay away from him." Gilgamesh eyes narrow in a blaze of anger but it was different with his the tone of voice. It was like the calm before the storm.

"You think of yourself too highly, mongrel. I am the son of the king of Uruk, Lugalbanda and the goddess Rimat-Ninsun-"

"Fine! You will get whatever respect you want, but my son is only a child, who so happens to summon you and the others. I don't know why you feel so affronted that he did but as his mother, I will do what I can for him and if means standing up to you, then I will!" Inko was harshly breathing, it was as if she was just letting out all the frustration come out of her. The frustration from her child being taken as a hostage, Izuku fainting that he had to go to the hospital, finding out about the Holy Grail and how utterly terrifying it could be, even the damn paparazzi and journalist that was trying to find out the full story set her on edge.

She also noticed how quiet it was. Her eyes do a quick scan and notices that everyone was staring at them. This included Mitsuki who just so happen to be carrying a bag of Izu-kun's clothes. The only thing she could hear is the TV in one of the far rooms with the news report of how a few kids were saved from another prefecture. This only showed her how loud she must have been! Her face then feels flushed as she slowly wants the earth to swallow her right then and there. Did she really yell at a public place? My goodness how-

Gilgamesh then makes it worse by laughing at her.

"My, my, my you have the spine to stand up against me but you shy away from an audience. Hmmm, I change my mind, you are no mongrel. You are something more but definitely not on the same level as I." He has a curious smug look as he stands tall before her. Gilgamesh turns and starts to walk away from her but before he turns the corner he gives her one last look.

"I will see what you are exactly Midoriya Inko."

Inko is slack-jawed at what transpired. She didn't know what to think and all she wanted to do was sleep in her bed and forget everything happened. She didn't want to think about the Grail or the servants, least of all Gilgamesh who managed to piss her off. Maybe she can sneak Izuku out and just go to her bed so they could forget about this. Maybe this was all a dream and she will wake up. Yup, that's what it is. Either sneak out with her kid and forget about this or wake up and realize that this is a dream.

Inko was too out of it she didn't notice Mitsuki until she gave her pinch on the shoulder.

"Itai~~! Mitsuki-chan!"

"Don't Mitsuki-chan me Inko. You were mumbling again and no you are not sneaking out with Izu-kun." Damn, she must have mumbled that part out loud. "Look I have no idea what happened but I brought the change of clothes as you asked. I also stopped by my place and brought some clothes for the other's until they can get their own." Inko meekly accepts the clothes, as she leans her head on Mitsuki shoulder. Her friend sighed and started patting her head, knowing full well that Inko just needed to de-stress after having such a hectic afternoon.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Izuku- His Determination

"I know that this is a lot to take in Izuku-kun but if you need us to slow down and explain it again just let us know," smiled his dear mom, both sitting on the couch. Izuku wasn't blind to see the slight worry in his mother's eye. It was only yesterday that the attack at the park happened. Even the morning news still wouldn't stop talking about it. But back at the task at hand, Izuku had to analyze what they told him. He was slightly confused about everything he had been told so far. Most of the time when something was in over his head he would break it down. He didn't have his notebook but he went ahead and tried to go over the information diligently.

  1. What he has is not a quirk. He has Magic circuits, which is almost like a nervous system that spreads itself throughout his body. This is what allows him to be a Magus.
  2. There is a thing called Holy Grail in which seven Servants and their Masters participate in a battle royal style.
  3. When the servant loses their soul is then placed in the cup to power up the grail.
  4.  Once the Master and servant are the last one standing then they can have their wish granted.



That is how Izuku was able to understand the first part. The second part was what caused the servants dilemma.

  * They couldn't sense the grail. 
  * They couldn't sense any of the other masters or servants. Then finally... 
  * There's never been a master that's summoned so many servants, at least from what they were aware of.



Izuku looks up to the woman who called herself Caster, showing a beautiful yet distant face. She had beautiful blue eyes and lilac hair with a braid to the side. What caught Izuku's attention were her ears. He really wanted to ask her if she was an elf princess like the stories his mama would tell him.

"I sort of have an idea about what is supposed to happen," he starts trying to choose his next words carefully. "Isn't there a way we could find out what's going on?" Caster sighs at his question.

"If there is a way to find out, especially in the circumstances we find ourselves it might be through Ruler."

"Ruler? I don't think I remember you telling me that?" Inquired Izuku as he went over the class servants he had summoned.

"I didn't see a point to mention it till now. Most of the servant's, with the exception of Archer and myself, were looking around to see if there were at least any familiars. Now for Ruler, they are not your usual Servant class. Mostly their purpose is to preside over the Holy Grail Wars and ensure that there is no violation of the rules, such as the 'dead leading the living." Caster then murmurs a spell and a book appears before her.

"We've seen fit to not fight for now since we are in such unusual circumstance. Until then it is in your best interest you learn how to control your magic circuits so as not to cause any accidental magic. The fact that you were able to summon all of us and not die, speaks volume of how many magical circuits you must have." Izuku didn't seem so excited as he was stuck with what Caster revealed to him.

"Wait, you're not fighting now but does that mean you intend to fight later on. Didn't you say this is a fight where your lives are given to the holy grail?" This wasn't what Izuku wanted to happen! They were heroes of the past, great heroic deeds that no man dared dream of. The old man said-

"That is correct but I fail-"

"I'm not accepting this!" Izuku interrupts Caster, surprising his mother, his eyes showing his determination. Caster was slowly realizing that her Master may not be like other Magus. Then again with what her Master had shown so far, Caster may have to rethink of her Master in comparison to other Master's.

"Oh? And tell me child Master, what makes you think that this is something you can stop?" Izuku looks at the man sitting at the table, Archer. At the moment he was dressed down, he had a white shirt, black pants with shoes to match and a chunky gold necklace. He also has a glass wine cup in hand that he set down next to him.

"Well, I don't know-"

"Hmm, as I thought. You are nothing more than a child. A very strong one but not that much different from any regular one" gloated the man. If Izuku didn't know any better he thought that this man was Katsuki as an adult. Luckily for him, or maybe he was unlucky, he wasn't. He tended to act as if he was above everyone and Izuku couldn't help but think that Archer didn't like him that much.

"You forget your place, Archer," a disjointed voice is heard as Izuku looks around. Behind him, Lancer appears as he leans over the back of the couch, almost as if he was standing guard. "This child summoned all of us. Now he may not impress you but I can assure you that most of us are ready to protect our little master!" Izuku could see that Archer looked at the man in front of him in disgust.

"Calm down, both of you. Right now our concern is to make sure Master Izuku is trained as a proper mage-" Izuku interrupts Caster again. He felt bad and he intends to apologize to her. Maybe if he had a chance he could bring her some flowers too.

"But we should find Ruler!"

"Izuku-kun you shouldn't interrupt," everyone could tell Inko was getting exasperated with how Izuku was being. If it wasn't by her face, then one could at least tell by the crumpled handkerchief she held on one hand.

"Ruler?" Asked Lancer, confused.

"We're looking for Ruler?"

"Yes!" Shouted Izuku as he jumped at the seat to look at Lancer, only to have Inko chide once more and sit him back down his seat.

"No, we are not. Normally we can sense other servants including Ruler but since we have nowhere where to start-"

"But I know where! The Shopkeeper!" It was at this point that the servants that were in the room and Inko learned where Izuku acquired the cards.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was decided that Archer could look around the neighborhood as long as he caused no trouble. The man, of course, scoffed at that, saying he was treated too much as a child and that they should consider themselves lucky. Lancer also stayed but for a different reason. Upon finding out he could cast Runes, Caster went ahead and asked him to set up secondary protection spells. It wasn't that Caster believed herself to be poor in spell casting, but from how she explained to Izuku.

"It is always a good idea to have a backup. After all, you want a well sound plan right from the get-go, but what you don't want is to be vain in not coming up with a back up should the first plan fail." It was safe to say that Caster blushed when Izuku pulled up his 'Hero Analysis book' and wrote down Caster's quote word for word. He even had a picture of her drawn.

As they reached the pawn shop, Izuku looked around with Caster keeping close to him. Her eyes wandered around as trinkets and aged books caught her interest. His mother went to the counter to ring the bell. An old cough could be heard from the back.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Forgive this old man, not as young as I use to be." As the old man came up he caught sight of little Izuku. "My, my, my isn't this a surprise!" Izuku smiled as the old shopkeeper was pleased to see a returning customer, even though he didn't pay the first time. Caster, however, was anxious and pulled out the cards that Izuku gave her. They were faded with his blood stained on them, though Izuku claimed that they were very vibrant in colors when he first saw them.

"Forgive the interruption but I have a question about these cards that you have to -"

"Izuku-kun, sir!" Interrupted Inko. This caught Caster by surprise, but she let this pass. After all, Inko wasn't one to step on other's toes.

"Oh, these cards?" The shopkeeper examines the cards. "Had an accident I see? Hm... Well, I can't say much but why so curious?" At this point, Izuku froze and looked at Caster and his mom.

"We have reason to believe that these cards belonged to a certain family member," started Inko who looked to be sweating bullets. In all seriousness Caster then decided to take over and cast a silent spell that charmed the old man to believe them. His eyes glowed for a moment letting Caster now that the spell took hold.

"Ah I see, let me check my records." Inko let out a breath, relieved but cast a look towards the other woman. Caster merely raised a finger to her lips.

"Records?" Caster looked at the man as he turned to a file cabinet that was a few feet away.

"Yup! You won't believe how many people come back to not only pawn their stuff but also put it on loan. For goodness sakes, there are some heirlooms that families leave her on loan so that they come back and claim it later. Then, of course, there are the thieves. Trying to sell things that aren't theirs." He pulls out a file and walks towards them. "Of course they can't-fool me. I've got excellent memory, in fact, that is my quirk 'Photogenic Memory." At this point, Caster could see the star's in her Master's eyes.

"For someone with an excellent memory, I'm quite surprised to see you looking at old records to tell us who sold this?" He places his glasses on as he opens the file, still squinting at it.

"Ah that's because it wasn't sold to me, it was sold to my old pop." At this point, Caster began to feel nervous. It would be easy to say that maybe Inko's family gave up the cards or even the in-laws to track them. What made her nervous was the way the old man looked at them. Could his quirk impede her spell? It was tough to say, but she hopes that they could keep this charade long enough to find out any valuable information.

"Let's see, now before I can tell you anything," he immediately closes the file glaring straight at Caster. "Why don't you tell me the reason you want this information hm?" This time it was Caster who was sweating bullets. Who in the world was this man?

"How did you-" He points his cane to Caster as Inko gasps in terror that they were caught lying to this man.

"Now I don't what type of quirk you have, but I'll have you know I am not affected by it!" Caster narrows her eyes at the shopkeeper's declaration.

"Is that so?" In her hand a seal appears, frightening the old man out of his bravado.

Small hands reach out and wrap around Caster's hands, catching her off guard. So odd, thought Caster as Izuku held her hand, the one that had the seal. Whenever she showed her witch self other's were quite frightened to be near her. Izuku showed no such fear with her and turned to face the old man.

"We're sorry, but we really need your help," apologized Izuku with guilt in his eyes, as if he was about to cry. The old man looked at all three of them. Inko was frozen in place but her eyes darted back and forth watching everyone's movements. Caster, who was ready to attack was now calm holding little Izuku's hand. The old man let out a deep breath and then slowly placed his cane down.

"Ok, then," he starts as he gets out behind the register, looking at the nearby chair to sit down. "Why don't you tell old man Tanaka what this is about?"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"I see, so my goodwill only dragged you into this war?" Tanaka sighed, saddened that his actions helped cause this. "Tell me, why not notify the police?"

"It would simply be too much for them to understand the intricacies of the Holy Grail," countered Caster. Tanaka, however, didn't seem to buy it as he harrumphed. "From what I see, this boy is getting in over his head, bah! This is a war between spirits and I for one am surprised that you are allowing him to participate." He glared at Inko as she looked embarrassed almost. The old man's eyes soften though. "Then again I guess this is why you are here huh? To see what is so different from these other Holy wars. Well since I got him into this mess, let me take a look at the file. Midoriya-san could you be a dear?" Inko grabbed the file that was on the counter and passed it to the aging shopkeeper. As he went through the file he stopped at a section on the page. "Hm... I need to look at the old diaries."

"Diaries? What for?" Asked Izuku, curious. Tanaka merely laughed.

"Ah, I guess I should admit that I actually lied about my father receiving these cards. The one who did is about was my great, great, great grandfather." Izuku's eyes widened in amazement as he attempted to count how many generations that would be with his fingers. With Inko's help, Tanaka was able to get the diary and directed her to get a box that was located in the back. In the meantime, Caster took the time to admire the objects in the store once more.

What this man's family had was a treasure trove, in Caster's opinion. Old signs, dvd's that no one really cared about or tacky charms that decorated Tanaka's wall weren't her interest. What did appeal to her were record players, instruments begging to be played, books that were only collecting dust, even the jewelry that was behind the glass cases were wonderful. Looking back at the wall with the charms, however, put a bit of a damper. In all seriousness, these charms felt like an eyesore. Then again she was well versed in magic so she could see why she felt a bit annoyed. It would be as if a computer, self-generated music with a violin, it could sound nice but to a violinist they may feel affronted.

A squeal of joy caught her attention as Izuku sat next to Inko who had a box in her lap. Caster quickly walked to the group and sat on an available chair, which was next to Tanaka who was reading a diary.

"Is this where the cards were left in?" The old man nodded at Izuku's question.

"That's what the file said. It even stated there was a letter there too."

"Oh, found it!" Declared Inko as she found a square envelope that had a wax seal. The insignia had a violin with its fiddle crossing it's body. Nothing too fancy, looking at Tanaka, he gives a firm nod allowing Inko to open the letter. With a deep breath, Inko starts.

 

**_To whosoever activated the cards,_ **

**_I am dreadfully sorry that I am not here to explain the matters that must be out of your depth. It is, however, with the utmost importance that you adhere to my advice._ **

**_Do not allow the servants in these cards to fight each other._ **

**_Sadly I am running out of time, but I hope you can wait for me until you have activated the seal on these cards. Once I have returned, I can explain to you fully what is going on._ **

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_Ruler_ **

 

Looking at the other occupants at the room, Inko could see Izuku smiling.

"Caster! Caster! Did you hear?!" Izuku jumps up and down grabbing on to her arm as she receives the letter from Inko. The handwriting though mostly neat, was written in a hurry. The only thing Caster could reason for this, was that Ruler was running low on mana. With one matter settled Caster decides that it would be best head back.

"Thank you," Caster stands up to bow to the shopkeeper. "This has been most helpful." Tanaka merely smiles.

"I'm glad I was able to help. By the way, I don't know if this would help but I do have a name of this Ruler if it is his name."

"His name?" This was rather a curious thing but if Ruler did leave his name if might make it easier to find him.

"Yes. In this shop, we tend to write down extra notes on the side. Like I said we have hooligans that try to sell things that don't belong to them. Tends to help with the police investigation."

"But don't you use camera's for that?" Inko inquired, after all with this being the modern age, why write such extensive notes.

"Bah! If I happen to have one with an electric quirk user's come in trying to pull a fast one, I tend to get these things ready just in case. Anyway's the name of the guy is Arthur Hawkins!" Tanaka states as he closes the diary and gets up slowly.

"Arthur Hawkins? Does that ring any bells, Caster?" Ask's Izuku but got his answer as soon as he saw the confused look in Caster's face.

"No, not really. To be honest I am not surprised. This may be a way to hide his name from any enemies, though I don't understand why." After a momentary pause Caster turns to both Midoriya's. "Let us go home. We need to share this with the other's immediately. I have no reason to doubt that they would not try to fight but we do have someone who is liable to press people's button."

"I agree," concedes Inko, already knowing whom Caster was talking about. They thank Tanaka, who asks for their number in return for his.

"If I find anything else that may help you, I can give you a call. Plus feel free to visit me as well."

"We will, bye Tanaka-san!" Izuku waves enthusiastically. After all he found a way to stop his newfound friends(?) to not fight and he had magic circuits that could help him become a pro-hero. At this moment Izuku thought that everything was going right!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Then again there was the current situation. They had just climbed up the stairs that led to the floor to their apartment when they head a loud scuffle. Curious as to what was happening, Izuku ran up the stairs, leaving his mom frightened as she failed to catch him. What awaited Izuku was two police officers, a young man with black hair and another one who had a cat's head, holding their guns out at Lancer, Saber, and Archer. Without any thought about himself, he runs.

"Wait! Don't shoot!" The shout caught officer Naomasa off guard as the young boy from yesterday, ran in front of them, his hands up as if to protect the three interlopers. It was then that he had the joy of meeting Izuku Midoriya... as well as the worst luck to have met Archer. Countdown: 6 Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was super glad to have so many hits!!! I do post occasionally what I am doing to the story in my tumbler account, so check it out if you want to see random doodles I have.   
> As for comments I really do appreciate any critique when it comes to the story. I do not have a beta so I am currently using Grammarly.


	3. A Sailor Went to Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After yesterday's events, it was best that Izuku stayed inside safe with Astolfo, his Rider class knight. After all, nothing bad could happen. That's what Caster and the others thought.

It was the third day since they were summoned and Alstofo of the rider class was tasked with keeping an eye on Izuku as the other's were looking around for a sign of Ruler. Apparently, Officer Naomasa and his partner received a call about unknown individuals coming and going to the apartment. Astolfo guessed they weren't as stealthy as they thought they were. It was a cause for concern though With yesterday escapade, the other's agreed that they should have him keep an eye on the place. Both officers also were able to back up their information about Izuku's 'quirk'. They were also insistent that they update the information at the Quirk Administration and Registration Office (QARO).

  
Inko-san had to go to work anyway's but she was due to come back soon to take Izuku to the QARO. It was actually quite nice that he got to spend time with little Izu-chan. Ever since they were summoned they spent every minute they had looking for anything related to the grail and now Ruler. It wasn't that Astolfo took it seriously but everyone deserved a break every now and again. It was a good thing that Inko was kind enough to prepare a large meal for them as well as her friend to bring all those wonderful clothes. It allowed them a momentary chance to relax and spend time with their master Izuku. It was also at that time that Rider learned that he preferred that he didn't want to be called Master.

That was another endearing thing about their Master, thought Astolfo. He was quite adamant that they call him by his name. It didn't quite work as most of the servant's still called him Master but there were times that Alstofo noticed that they slipped up. So far he, other than Inko-san, called him Izu-chan constantly.

"Neh, Astolfo-chan! It's your turn!" Astolfo is shaken out of his musing's when he noticed that it was his turn with the Operation All Might Edition. With a gulp, Astolfo grabs the tweezer's that Izu-chan held with a toothy grin. With the other hand, he also pulls out the card "Wish Bone". He finds the chicken located on the left side of the chest.

Slowly he lower's his hand careful to not set off the metal circuit. Astolfo had just successfully grabbed the chicken and with a twinkle in rider's eye quickly lifts the object, only to set off the buzzer.

"EEEEEeeeeekkk!" Izuku giggle's as rider feels shivers of discomfort running down the spine. "I don't get how you like this game so much~!" Remarked Astolfo.

"I'm sorry Astolfo-chan, I just think this is a really fun game!"

"Oh really? I seem to recall that you said that about Candyland?" Izuku merely grins and moves quickly to successfully remove the chicken, which got him double the cash much to Astolfo's disappointment. Well now he knows his Master could be mischievous... not that he minded that so much.

Seeing that they were done, Izuku sit's down in front of the shelf where the gameboards were located and was a bit disappointed that they played a majority of games that he had. While he was not averse to playing it again normally, he just didn't feel up to it. Noticing his demeanor Astolfo crouches down next to Izuku.

"Now what's the matter, little guy?"

"I don't know what other games to play and even then I don't think I want to play the same games. It's no offense but I want to do something different." Astolfo got into a thinking pose. They couldn't actually go out, that was one of the things that Inko that expressed to Asltofo, she was quite skittish about the park event. It also didn't help that Caster cast a seal that would alert her if Izuku left the house which Astolfo didn't find very fair. In fact, he felt that it was too much like a house arrest. There were no Master's that could attack their little Izuku and if there were no Master's then there were no Servants either. So deep in thought that Astolfo failed to see Izuku clap his hands in front of him.

"I'm sorry Astolfo-chan! I tried calling you out but you weren't listening."

"Izu-chan! Have you ever played the clapping game!"

"A clapping game? Oh! you mean like pat-a-cake?!" Astolfo nods.

"Do you know any of the rhymes?" Izuku's excited face turns into a frown, his eyes a bit downcast.

"Not really..." Not wanting to see his little Master upset, Astolfo put's on a happy smile.

"Ho, ho, ho! It's fine now. Why?" Imitating Izuku's favorite hero All Might, immediately made Izuku's eyes brighten in excitement. "Because I am here! I, Astolfo, one of the Twelve Heroes of Charlemagne, shall teach you all the rhymes I know!" Izuku immediately cheers on his friend.  
In no time at all, they go over both the rhyme and the hand rhythm involved in the game. The first few tries were a giant miss, but it didn't matter. They were having fun and the sad mood that Izuku had was gone. The two year's of being quirkless wouldn't diminish easily, thought Rider, but with them around he could only hope that things would actually turn around for their Master.

"Okay, Izu-chan are you ready!"

"Ready!"

"All right, on the count of three, we will start! One, two three!"

"A sailor went to sea, sea, sea," they started off pretty strong in sync.

"To see what **he could** see, see, see," Izuku looked so happy, that Astolfo couldn't help but smile as they continued the song.

" **But all** that **he could** see, see, **see** ," they didn't notice how some of the books and board games started to slowly float in the air.

" **Was the bottom of the deep blue sea, sea, sea** ," as soon as they finished the last clap, Astolfo felt like a jolt of lightning traveling up his arms all the way to his body. No, that wasn't it, but it was the closest that he could explain as he closed his eyes.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Izuku open's his eye's, he looks at the living room and notices that time on the clock was different. He must have taken a nap, but the funny thing was he felt very different and where was Astolfo.

"Um... Master Izuku?"

"Mmmm Astolfo-chan how many times do I have to ask you, please don-" Izuku stop's as he sees Astolfo just floating in front of him. He was also somewhat transparent with the upper part of his body showing.

"W-wh-what happened?!" He squeaked.

"I don't know," answered Astolfo as he looked at his hands. "Normally this wouldn't be much of an issue, but I can't make myself corporeal, plus you're wearing my clothes."

"Huh?!" Izuku looks down and sure enough, he had Rider's clothes on. He finds the standing mirror and notices that he had the same hairstyle as Astolfo too. Before Izuku could compute this any further, the door to the game room is opened with a slam. Standing by the door was none other than Caster and she didn't look happy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Caster had just come back looking at the family directory. She found nothing that could lead as to why Izuku would have magical circuits. No shrine maidens, onmyouji to be found in either family. She even found a dead end with a Midoriya Shūhei as he had no parents written in his registry. Maybe he had been abandoned and just took whatever name that was given to him, thought Caster darkly.

She inwardly groans in frustration as she looks up to the sky just wanting a moment to admire it. Seeing the clouds pass by as the birds decorate the bright blue heavens momentarily calms her. It wasn't home but it definitely was beautiful as the spring wind passed by her.

With the unfruitful search Caster figured that she could rest for a bit. Then she felt the disturbance of the seal. Using her powers she arrived at the home sooner than anticipated only to find the opposite of trouble. Well, it was still trouble but not the worst case scenario at least.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HAPPENED!?"Right beside Caster was Saber, who only looked at them confused. Saber, a blond pigtailed woman, though don't call the knight that, wearing a leather jacket and white tube top and short blue jeans, had just come back from patrol when the knight bumped into Caster. She listened to Caster once about possible danger and was ready to fight. Once they figured out it wasn't life-threatening Saber went and changed into her civilian clothes. Caster was in mama mode, as Astolfo called it, and was looking to fight by the looks of it.

"It's like I said. We were playing a clapping game and the next thing we know we uh... fused?" Caster sigh's letting out a tired groan at Rider's explanation. 

"And I thought you said nothing could possibly go wrong," chortled Saber happily as Caster cast a glare in the knight's direction.

"Relax I'm only pulling your leg. Anyway's we need to figure out how to get you guys to normal. We only knew something was up because we felt the energy spike. I'm sure the other's felt it and are on their way." Izuku was still fused with Astolfo and though he was confused, he was actually quite interested in what this meant. With fast, pace quick murmurings, he wrote whatever idea's he had on his book, inadvertently ignoring the others. At this point they were used to it, knowing it was best that Izuku finished what he was thinking.

"That's true, best solve this before they make an even bigger deal about this." It was at this point that Astolfo wanted to call her a pot, but figured it was wise to be quiet about it. After getting Izuku's attention, they attempt to un-fuse them. Easier said than done.

"Maybe it's more of a time limit thing?" Suggested Izuku.

"If we go by that then it means you've been fused for just an hour huh?" Commented Saber. "Do you at least feel any different Master, other than how you look?"

"Um... well I sort of feel different but I don't know what it is." Caster held out her hand trying to get a feel of the mana. She can only hope that they can figure this out before Inko-san get's home and get's another surprise. Goodness knows that the woman who took them in with wide open arms by setting futons and preparing their meals, needed to find out her son could fuse with them. It would be an interesting prospect to see what her Master could do but now wasn't the time.

"I can feel that the flow of mana that Rider gets from you is going back into you. Other than that, I can't tell you anything else." Caster summons candle's around them and set's them ablaze frightening Izuku a bit, only to start to look everything in wonder. Saber, however, looked like she was too uncomfortable with the way she crossed her arms.

"Master Izuku this may be too much at the moment but we need you to concentrate, do you understand?" Izuku nods at Caster's question. "Follow my directions and close your eyes. Good, now I need you to remember what were you doing before both you and Astolfo fused." As Izuku closed his eye's he thought about what happened and how he felt at that moment in time.

"I remember being sad because I didn't know how to play patty-cake. None of the other kid's would want to play with me, so I felt lonely," neither Caster nor Saber said a thing. "But then Astolfo quoted All Might and I started to feel really happy. He wanted to teach me how to play the clapping games!"

There, Caster could see something was happening. A wave, honestly it was the only way she could describe it, appeared to be in sync. It looked distressed but when Izuku talked about how much fun and how happy he felt that he had someone who wanted to spend time with the wave started to calm.

"Now Master Izuku I want you to hold on to that feeling. Astolfo, I want you to disassociate yourself?"

"Huh? Caster what do you mean?"

"Just do what I say," ordered the witch. "If I am right then this should work. Just calm down, don't think about being happy or upset. Once you have done that, then I want you to step back." Not knowing what else to do Rider listens. Normally Astolfo is someone who very optimistic and tended to go what he wanted to do, so doing this was not something that Rider ever did. Still, if this was to help his little Izu-kun, then he will do it. Once Astolfo calmed his mind, as much as he could, he took a step back...

And fell to the ground. Izuku now back to normal turned around and ran to check on Astolfo. As Izuku checked on him, Saber could not help but be doubly confused.

"Care to explain what the heck was that?" Caster merely sighed and made the candles disappear before responding to Saber.

"Somehow Master Izuku and Rider were able to sync their feelings on the same wavelength. I'm not sure myself but I went ahead with my instinct and had them un-sync themselves."

"In other words, you threw a hail mary moment and got lucky huh?" Taunted Saber with a cat-like grin, which offended Caster.

"That is ridiculous!" Caster turns to hide her blush as Saber laugh's knowing full well that she caught Caster. A knock is heard on the door. Saber goes to open it and is met with a bag of fish to her face!

"Hey Saber look what I have here! I helped this lady load some stuff off the truck and she gave me this for helping her out! What do you think?"

"Eww! Gross Lancer! Get that out of my face!"

"Oh come on Saber. Don't tell me you have a queasy stomach?" Lancer laughs as he passes by Saber as he goes to the kitchen to set down the fish.

"Lancer, having fish placed in front of you suddenly isn't exactly appealing." Stated Assassin as he came in after Lancer, who was followed by Berserker. Assassin heads to sit down on the couch, tired from going around the town, avoiding the pro heroes.

"Oh well, sorry about that Saber. But hey, I plan to descale these little fishes and have a delicious meal ready!" Izuku is confused and looks at Lancer.

"I thought momma was cooking tonight?" Lancer turns to grin at Izuku, showing a toothy grin.

"Well, lil Master, I thought since your mom was so kind as to keep us here that maybe I should help out a little bit! Besides she is going to have a busy afternoon, even though she set up that appointment for that Quirk thing, right?" Izuku nods. That was true. Normally when they went out late his mom would just buy a meal as a sort of a special treat. This time Izuku doubted that would happen, so to see Lancer wanting to help put a smile to her face made him happy. He had noticed that she was sad lately, and in Izuku's mind, he felt it had to do with him having no quirk. Lancer finally notices that Rider was on the floor as Berserker poked him on the cheek. "What's wrong with Pinky?"

"Oh he managed to fuse with Master and we just had them un-fuse." Replied Saber who had everyone, well except Caster and Izuku, looking at her.

"I see our young Master unlocked his abilities," reflected Assassin. "Once we get settled down it would be best to find out what it is he can do," he suggested as Caster agreed with him. Lancer, however, left the kitchen to check on the pink rider.

"So is he out for the count?" Asked Lancer.

"It may have inevitable tired him out. Now, where is Archer?" Saber snorted.

"That pansy?" Lancer tch's at the thought of Archer. It was obvious they had another bout of insults. "He is outside somewhere, still mad that we are not looking for the grail."

"I see, we'll once he has calm down from his temper tantrum, please inform him that I need to speak with him. As for the rest of you, I need to finish up my parameter check, in the meantime please try not to do the same thing that Rider did. I am no mood to cause another un-sync." Before she can leave the front door, Caster could swear she could hear Saber smirking.

"Oh, you mean you're not sure you can do it again, huh?" Caster never found anything more satisfying than slamming the front door at that very moment. She quickly leaves making sure to hide her tracks from everyone, except for the servants who would know how to find her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After much of the fish had been prepared and now left marinating, Lancer was able to convince everyone to go to an isolated place in the park. Assassin was the only one who did not wish to go which was fine as he could tell Inko where they went and tell Archer about Caster wanting to speak to him.

So there they were at the park. Both Rider and Saber were sitting on the ground watching Lancer who was playing patty cake with Izuku. Berserker was doing her own thing and picking flowers, which Izuku wanted to do now.

"Pat-a-cake, pat-a-cake, baker’s man.  
Bake me a cake as fast as you can.  
Pat it, roll it and mark it with a B.  
Put it in the oven for baby and me."

The rhyme happened to be their fifth one going and there were still no results, except that Saber and Astolfo were giggling at him. Berserker who came back from flower picking now sat down next to Saber making a flower crown.

"Are you sure this is what happened?" Asked Lancer as he plopped back, upset that there were no results. Izuku nodded as Astolfo grinned.

"Just about. I noticed Izu-kun was sad so I decided that I wanted to cheer him up."

"So maybe it is something that can cheer Izuku?" Wondered Saber aloud as the knight leaned back with her hands supporting her. Lancer immediately leans over to Izuku with a big grin on his face.

"So small Master, what can I do to cheer you up?" Izuku looks down dumbfounded. What did he want? It was a question that he had long known. He knew what he wanted and the past few days he wondered if his magic circuits were even enough. His surprised look turned into a sorrowful demeanor. This brought concern from Lancer as he stepped back wondering if he stepped on a metaphorical landmine.

"Hey Master if I said anything wrong I didn't mean-"

"Um... Lancer, I was wondering with my abilities... can I be a hero?" That left Rider dumbfounded. Is that what had been bothering their Master lately. It was then that Rider remembered what Inko told him. Quirkless. Until recently Izuku had no power but still wanted to be a hero. This was a world of quirks and if one wanted to be a hero, they had to have a quirk. He was still Quirkless but with his magic circuits he could pass it off as a quirk. So the question was, why would Izu-chan be worried about that. Rider looked at his Master. Their young master looked apprehensive but also hopeful.

"No." Rider was ready to smack Lancer. In fact, he was just getting up to do it.

"Your abilities do not make you a hero Master. It is the actions you take that make you a hero."

A sort of wonder came across Izuku's face. He wasn't expecting an answer like that.

"I don't know why this world seems to think that having a quirk makes you a hero, but it's not that at all. We all became heroes for one reason or another. It is true some of us had magic, other's had a different lineage that enabled certain feats to happen, but in essence, it was why we did it that made us heroes." Izuku swiftly bolted to Lancer and hugged him, which brought him down. Lancer just brought his hand down and gently patted his head. So maybe Rider won't smack Lancer. At least not right now. He'll do it when he calls him Pinky again.

"Hey, Pinky-" A loud yelp could be heard as Astolfo hit Lancer from the back of his head. He could find no reprieve from Saber or Berserker as they laughed at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Caster could only frown as she saw seal before her undone. She was more than glad she told Lancer to cast the Runes. They were enough to push back who had done this. She could only hope that Archer could get here soon. "What did you call me here for, witch?" Speak of the devil.

"We may have a problem," she quickly moves to the side so that Archer could look at her spell. He didn't even appear daunted at all.

"When did this happen?"

"When I met up with the others. At the time I thought it had to do with un-fusing Master Izuku from Rider. I realized it wasn't it when I could not send more mana here to repair itself." Archer walked around finding a black feather. Rather than pick it up he had one of his weapons strike it causing whatever spell there was to fizzle out.

"So Rider fusing with the child is true."

"Archer," Caster was in no mood for Archer's usual demeanor.

"Fine. I'll send out some of my treasures out. They should hopefully keep an eye of the area for now. In the meantime, what do you intend to do about this?"

"I'll speak to the other's," responded Caster. "We may need to prepare ourselves as we have no idea what their intent is."

Archer crosses his arms. "This could be the actual Holy War. Maybe another Master with servants." Caster shakes her head.

"With Ruler's letter, I honestly doubt that. Something is going on and I feel that this is vastly different than we were initially informed."

"A bold statement Caster. You think there is something wrong with the grail?" In simmering anger Caster retaliates.

"Don't you think the same Archer?" He scoff's at her and has a few mechanical familiar's flies out from his portal.

"I respect your position as a Princess of Colchis, Medea. Do not think however you can speak to me in such a way." He disappears leaving the princess alone. She may have overstepped her bounds with the King of Uruk, but Medea did not regret it. She knew something was wrong and she intends to find out what that was.

She repair's the spell barrier quickly. She never noticed that she was being watched.

 

Countdown: 3 Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and hits! I really appreciate them. There were a couple of scenes I wasn't able to write due to my concern to pacing, so if you are interested in some of the plot details they can be found in Short stories: Fate/Hero.  
> I also have a tumbler page where I post some doodles and sometimes how the chapters are going.  
> https://a-nonny-mouse-0.tumblr.com/


	4. Conflict: Physically and Mentally

Chapter 4: Conflict, Physically and Emotionally

 

  
It was on that Friday that everyone in the Midoriya household was finally getting into the rhythm. Both Saber and Assassin had the morning shift to scout the perimeter. After the barrier breach all of them, with the exception of Izuku who didn't know, thought it was best to have someone in charge of keeping an eye. Astolfo ended up going around town with Archer just so they could learn more about the surrounding area. 

Berserker and Lancer were helping with the household chores as Caster was teaching Izuku some simple spells. It wasn't much except make a small spark of energy happen. Since Izuku was young, Caster wanted to jumpstart his Magic Circuits to have the young magus recognize when he was using magic. 

He seemed to catch on pretty quick. Already Izuku was playing with the electricity in his hands turning it into a small ball, which was all he could do. Any time he tried to expand it in his hands it dissipated.

"Right now the control of your magic is minimal, but with more practice, you should be able to control the output." Izuku watches with awe as Caster controls the electricity in her hands expanding the size of the ball or electricity. She then diminishes the size until it disappears. "Now I believe it is time for you to go outside and have fun."

Izuku is disappointed and let it be known. "But Caster wouldn't it be better if I still practice a bit more?" Caster gives a light smile and pats his head.

"I am more than happy that you want to continue and you have made great strides for this being your first attempt at spells. However, I did promise your mother that you would go out and play." Caster picks up the book that they were going over and placing it on the bookshelf. "She doesn't want you to be cooped up, besides she told me you were begging to go out and find Kachan." At this statement, Izuku's eyes brighten up as he nods and quickly runs to find his shoes. Lancer, done with his part of the chores, sits on the chair and eats an apple.

"So are we really leaving Master alone to the park?" Caster looks to Lancer and shakes her head.

"With too many unknowns at this point, we should have someone to keep an eye on him. Inko did ask if one of us could go with him while she visited Tanaka. I plan to go there now since they texted me." Lancer wonder's if that is one of the reason's she cut the lesson short. "Can you keep an eye on Izuku?" 

"I can't. I need to check on those runes. It's been a couple of days but I want to make sure they are up and running. It would also be a bit of a hike, so it would take the rest of the afternoon." They both hear a tap from the kitchen. Though she was of the Berserker class, she was always quiet. Then again she couldn't speak so they did had to play a bit of the guessing game when it came to talking to Berserker. Luckily Inko had a board with marker.

 **'I can go with Master Izuku'** Berserker held the board up so both Caster and Lancer could see before she put the board down, erase what she had and wrote more. **'I have snacks ready and there really isn't much to do around here.'**

Both Lancer and Caster looked at each other. It wasn't that they didn't trust Berserker, she has shown that she has high intelligence and was quite kind. That didn't mean they could forget what her class was though. They had yet to discern what her true name and she didn't seem the bit interested in revealing it. In fact when Izuku asked her she only wrote Berserker to her board. Since then he kept calling her that, even giving her a nickname Ber-chan. It was obvious that Berserker was touched by this that she developed a habit of sneaking some sweets to him. Then again they hadn't revealed their name, so would it be honestly fair to treat her this way? Caster honestly was ready to just say no but was caught off guard by Lancer. He gets up and walks to Berserker and grabs her board. On the back of it, he writes a rune.

"If anything happens I want you to repeat this rune on the board. It will call me and I can be backup. Whether it is a possible enemy or helping you out any other way, ok?" Berserker nods and quickly starts placing the snacks to the basket. Lancer then smiles to Caster as if to reassure her, but she could only shake her head in disagreement.

What's done is done, however, and she saw no point in stirring the pot. She quickly sends a message to Inko and goes to Inko's room to change. Berserker and Izuku are long gone once she is done, as well as Lancer. As she locks the door she really hopes that nothing outrageous happens today.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Izuku was ecstatic! He was going to the park with Berserker and he was ready to meet Kachan. He wanted to tell him all he could about his magic circuits. They may not be a quirk but he could use it as a quirk. In fact, he wanted to show off he could make small balls of electricity. They may not be as amazing as the explosions that Kachan can make, but with enough practice, he is sure he can make something amazing.

Already he wants to be where Caster is at, but Izuku is pretty sure it would take some time to be as proficient and powerful as the elf hero.

Berserker was also feeling pretty happy. Whereas before she would have been called a monster for her appearance, she felt very comfortable. Everywhere she turned she saw a female with tiger stripes, a kid who suddenly inflated in the middle of the crowd, and a guy with three horns! THREE HORNS! Of course, that didn't mean she didn't want to have her wish granted. She wanted someone like her, a mate. She figured that maybe that's why when she was summoned she came dressed as a bride. Of course, right now she wasn't. Dressed as a bride, I mean. She had on a yellow long sleeve sweater with a brown belt around her waist, black tight's and brown ankle boots that were flat. She also had a bag that carried the board with markers, snacks, and candy she snuck in for today. 

As soon as they arrived the park Berserker found a place to sit as Izuku went to the playground and look for Kachan. It didn't really go over so well, as Berserker could tell. Izuku met with a couple of kids and attempted to show off his power's but all the kids seemed to do was make fun of him. Berserker was actually ready to get up and take Izuku somewhere when the blond kid showed up.

"Hey dip heads! Why don't you pick on someone else!" Berserker squinted and realized that it was the boy that Assassin saved from the attack. He walked up next to Izuku and his hands on his hips. At this point, some of the parents noticed what was going on. The kid's realizing there was attention on them walked away. As soon as they were away the boy proceeds to hit Izuku's shoulder.

"Ow! Kachan!"

"With your stupid quirk, you shouldn't let other's bully you got it."

"But you bully me?"

"Shut up Deku!" Berserker makes her presence known as she gets in front of the two boys. With board on hand and a marker out she quickly writes out a message.

 **'Everything okay Master Izuku?'** They boy Katsuki actually look confused as Izuku nods.

"I'm good! This is my friend Kachan!" Katsuki actually turns to face Izuku looking at him quite disgruntled. He looks like he wants to say something but thinks better of it. Instead, he just scoffs.

"Whatever Deku." He then grabs Deku's hands and they both run over to the other kids who looked similar to Izuku's age. With that in mind Berserker, sit's down at her spot. Maybe if she had enough time she could pick some flowers.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Inko could not help but want to bang her head on the table. She was due to go to work soon but with the whole Holy War thing, she was nervous. There was no way that she wanted her son to get attacked by a magus who wanted the grail. In fact, Caster did let her know that sometimes a Magus would attack another Magus so as not to have a Masterless servant make a contract with them. She hid her tears from Izuku that night. None of the servants said anything either, not even Gilgamesh.

So here she was helping Tanaka go over other files to see if they could find anything else about Arthur Hawkins. After looking at the documents Inko could not help but think that this was a bust. Hopefully, things were slow at the office that she could go ahead and look up any information, but that would still be hard. There was no guarantee that there would even be any information about the Ruler class servant. With a groan of despair, Inko slams her head to the counter, not caring if anyone saw her.

"Well hello there, woman." She takes that back. Looking up she saw the stupid grin of that stupid king. Next to him was sweet adorable Astolfo who appeared to be worried. Pulling out a handkerchief he walks up to Inko wipes her forehead a bit.

"Are you ok Midoriya-san?" Inko moves her head to the side, smiling at him just to reassure him.

"I am good Astolfo-san, I am just a little tired looking at all these documents." She then places the files back in their place. "By the way what are you doing here? I thought that you were going to Ryuyo Park?" Archer looks upset by the look he was giving Inko, which quite frankly she didn't give a damn. He may have not been rude when she was upset what may happen to Izuku but he still acted like an ass most of the time.

"Eh, high and mighty changed his mind when he didn't want to travel by bus. Plus since we don't want to draw too much attention we wanted to see how you were doing?" Inko sighs.

"Not much leeway and I have to leave soon. Luckily Caster is coming by to help."

"Heh, so you asked the witch to help huh? Well, I guess I can peruse at this quaint shop. Perhaps there are some things I can to my collection." He looks around, but his expression quickly changes to doubtful when he does a quick look around. "Or perhaps not." Inko glowers lightly as he walks around perusing.

"Anyways, since you're here do you think you could both help Tanaka-san?" Archer glared at Inko through the glass case that demonstrated some expensive watches. 

"Well I'm not sure about Archer... but I would love to help!" Inko nodded and went to collect her purse from the back. As she came to the entrance she found both Gilgamesh and Caster having a stare down contest.

"Didn't you say you were going out?"

"Yes well, we changed our minds. Besides, do you expect a man of my stature to get stuck on a train with the mongrel's of this era?" Caster glared at Archer and was ready to yell at him. She was interrupted when the wall of charms fell. It wasn't just that though. When Inko looked across the street she noticed that there appeared a violent wind coming from the street. 

Perhaps it was mother's instinct but Inko ran out of the store, pushing Gilgamesh and Caster to the side and faced to the direction of the park. She had trouble breathing as she couldn't believe what was happening. Police cars were heading to the direction of the park and without thinking she ran. She knew that she wouldn't be there quick, but if Caster is there, then was Izuku-

She is immediately picked up by Gilgamesh bridal style as he made a golden plane appear. It wasn't like any golden plane that she had seen. It was sleek with jade colored wings and a throne that Gilgamesh sat once he set Inko down. He did keep her close by as he held on to her waist causing her to blush. "Best stick by me. It would be irresponsible of me as a king to allow the mother's Master to die. Especially when he is too young to be motherless."

Both Caster and Lancer landed on the plane, Vimana, as Inko would later learn. They fly to the area quickly, hoping that it would not be her worst nightmare.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Izuku was coughing. Kachan got upset with the kids who constantly wanted to see Izuku's "quirk". Izuku showed them a little bit, but they seemed disappointed he couldn't do more. He didn't know why but Izuku felt that Kachan became really upset with that and just grabbed Izuku's wrist. They went to where Berserker was who was once again picking flowers.

"Hey, horn lady! We're leaving the park, take us somewhere else." Izuku could see that Berserker was upset and looked at him for clarification. Izuku thought for a second then remembered about the ice cream shop with the All Might Ice cream special.

"Hey Ber-chan, can we please go to the ice cream shop near Tanaka's place? They have an All Might ice cream I want to try. I have enough for all three of us!" Berserker took a good look at him, then gathered the stuff into the bag. As they left the park, Katsuki kept looking at Berserker. There was just something bugging him. He remembered that she had a board to write so did that mean she can't talk?

"So Deku," he whispers to him. He didn't know why but he felt incredibly shy talking about her. It might be with the way she looks at him. She doesn't fawn at him like the others, or yell at him like his mom, she does glare but she looked so damn sad. "Does she not talk at all?" Izuku shakes his head.

"I never heard her talk, to be honest. I can ask her why though." Before Katsuki can stop him, Izuku goes up to Berserker.

"Ber-chan, can I ask you a question?" Berserker nods with a grunt. "Why can't you talk?" She stops for a moment and proceeds to pull out the board. After she is done writing she shows the two boys her answer.

 **'My mad enhancement has robbed me the ability to speak.'** Izuku appears a little upset by this.

"So you can't speak? At all?" Berserker nods. Izuku feels upset. He couldn't imagine going through life without having the ability to talk. It felt a little unfair. In fact, it was something that he noticed when the other's talked to each other. Though they try to make plans as a group it always seemed that Berserker was the last one whose opinion was asked for. Izuku was sure that the other's meant to ostracize her, but when you had such impressionable personalities like Caster, Archer... even the ever silent Assassin made an impression. 

He feels a sharp slap on his back from Kachan. "Stupid Deku, stop looking like that. She may not speak but she sure can still talk to us." Berserker nods at this giving him a smile. "Besides if it bothers you so much why not learn sign language."

"Sign Language?"

"Yeah. You use your hands to talk to other's when they are deaf or mute."

"Wow! Kachan! You're super smart!" Katsuki looks away from Deku trying to hide the fierce blush. Berserker is touched by this that she proceeds to pull out a piece of candy for both of the boys. They both scarf down the chocolate pieces as they head to the Ice cream shop. Izuku holds on to her hand as Katsuki proceeds to walk ahead of them as 'he knows exactly where it is and Deku would only get them lost'.

Katsuki feels a sharp pull on his shirt as he narrowly misses a fast whiplike attack. He looks up to see Berserker baring her teeth like an animal as a cackle of laughter is heard in the air. In front of them stood two men. One was lanky bleached windswept hair with a white shirt and blue overalls, with two whiplike arms that made a sharp crack in the air. The other one, wearing a black shirt with gray overalls, had an exhaust pipe coming out of his shoulders spewing out smoke as it covered the area. His head also shined a bit but he could also see had a tattoo of a snake. Berserker gets in front of the two boys and pulls out her board to write the seal only for that to be destroyed.

"Oops! Sorry was that important? Oh well doesn't matter. Look we're just looking for the magic using brat. Think you could tell us who it is?" Asked the lanky man as Berserker growled at them. She picks up both boys and tries to run the opposite direction only for her path to be blocked by a woman. She had short maroon hair with horns, gray halter neck shirt that allowed her bat wings to open up from behind and a black skort. Berserker looks right at her face as the click-clack sound of her black high heel boots could be heard.

"Now, now no need to run," her low seductive voice brought a chill to both boys. "Just give us the boy. We don't need you, after all, we just want the boy who used his magic a few days ago. Our boss really wants to meet the magic user." Berserker growls. She has hardly any visibility and both the woman and her partners are too close for comfort. Seeing she has no choice she places both boys down. With as much force she could muster she utter's one word.

"R-un!" Berserker immediately transforms into her outfit and pulls out her hammer Bridal Chest. Katsuki pulls Izuku to get them out of the way, the villains not wanting to lose sight try to follow them only for Berserker to guard them by launching an attack. She brings down her hammer and slams her hammer to the ground twice. Once to the bat woman and the other to the two men who accosted them first. The first attacks that she started off where strong enough that it caused both villains to lose their footing for a moment. With their attention at her Berserker also felt a slight relief that both boys could be ok. Hopefully, they could escape and no one else could chase them. 

"Um, Misao boss didn't really tell us much about this chick." Misao, the woman, looked at the lanky man.

"Of course our boss didn't, this one didn't really show much of her abilities. Oh well, it doesn't matter, Minx! Flood the area more with the smoke, I'll go look for the kids. Yuichi keeps her busy. I should be back!" She expands her wings and flies to the air. It was hard to see but with her abilities as a bat and at least get a good look where the kids went, Misao didn't think she would have a hard time finding them. What she didn't expect was to feel a pull on her leg. She lets out a gasp as she is flung from the air and slammed down to the concrete. Yuuichi and Minx could only stare in surprise as the petite bride landed on the concrete floor, leaving cracks on the floor.

Berserker barges towards them as she swings her hammer in their direction. Yuichi attempts to use his arms to force her to drop her weapon. She does but quickly turns it around by grabbing his arm and pulling him towards her. He is greeted to a punch to the face and immediately drops to the floor. Minx yells as he runs towards her as he attempts to ram into her only for Berserker to pick up Bridal Chest and hit him on the sides. Berserker wasn't even breathing harshly. Taking a quick look for the boys she fails to notice Misao as she opens her mouth. She lets out a high pitch sound. Berserker drops her hammer as her she holds on to her head. Though she had no apparent ears the metal cannister's on the side of her head helped transmit sound. It was also apparent that this was a setback as she now was at the mercy of the enemy.

Misao gets up laughing at Berserker. "Thought that you could completely catch me off guard? I will admit it was stupid of me to just let these bozo's handle you. Though you look dainty it's obvious to know that you are actually built to fight huh?" She walks up to Berserker who was still holding on to her head. Misao lifts one foot and kicks her down. "Sorry sweety but you will be feeling that for a while. Normally I wouldn't use it when I have my partners but since they are down for the count and I absolutely refuse to ruin my nails to carry them," she pauses as she looks at them. "They can stay here and get caught by the police." She grins as she walks away. Berserker stood up grasping the Bridal chest to help her up, refusing to let this woman get to her Master. 'No way in hell,' though Berserker, 'would she let this woman get near Izuku-kun.'

With a roar, she runs towards Misao, as she looks behind her. Misao takes to the sky, this time mindful of where Berserker is at. From her back pocket, Misao flings her short knives hoping to distract her only for the mad bride to fling them using the hammer. With great force, Berserker jumps to the air winding up the hammer. A tug stops her as she sees the lanky man holding on to one part of her hammer. She then looks at Misao who is ready to deliver a powerful kick.

Berserker prepares herself, only for chains to surround the bat woman. Berserker finally notices the golden ship the three servants and Inko. She lands to the ground with Rider providing as the back up while Berserker brings his ship close to the woman he trapped. "So tell me worm, who dared ordered this attack?" Misao could only glare with a mixture of hate and fear. "Such a disgusting face, do you not know who graces your presence?"

"Sorry but I don't acknowledge vain egotistical men." She yelps when Atcher tightens the chain.

"I asked you a question mongrel. Who sent you." Misao recognized for what it really was. It wasn't a question, it was a demand. The same way their boss would ask them. Even though they would say it so sweetly, Misao worked for way too long to not understand how her boss worded it.

"I'm not telling you a damn thing."

"Really that is too bad. Caster anything that can be done with this?"

"I may have a spell that can help us." At Caster's suggestion, Misao blanches.

"No! Please don't! The boss- the boss won't be kind! Please don't do this!" Inko worried comes up to the woman.

"What do you mean?"

"Please! Tell them to let me go! My boss, if I say anything, my boss will-" she cuts off as she starts to cough. Inko tries to get closer only for Caster to pull her back. Inko screams as she sees what becomes of the villainess Misao. Even the screams that Misao let's out is something that Inko feels will never leave her mind. Though she had closed her eye's due to the excruciating pain she was in, Inko saw them start to bubble. She coughed out blood and it was so much. Inko could not help but think the morbid thought. Did people really have that much blood in them? It didn't matter in the end. It seemed to last forever, despite it only lasting a few seconds, until she died.

Caster hugged Inko hiding her face from the gore. It really was not a pretty sight though Caster was no stranger to hideous deaths. Archer lands to the ground as Caster floats both herself and Inko to safety. This also included the body of the woman as Archer calls back his chains. The death's for the woman's partners were the same here. Berserker was indifferent but Astolfo looked ready to lose his lunch.

Inko pulls away and looks around, trying very hard to ignore the dead men but failing. "Izuku-kun! Where is he?"

"Mommy?" Inko looks to the direction were both Katsuki and Izuku were at. They hid in the alley behind a dumpster truck. They also hadn't had a chance to see the dead villains. With a speed she did not know she possessed, Inko ran and held both boys stopping them from getting any closer.

"What do we do know?" Asked Rider as they saw the three bodies. The one who had an idea what happened the most was Berserker, but with the broken board on the floor, they would need to get a new one to find out. They heard the screech of the police cars as they are surrounded.

"Oh crap," murmured Astolfo when they spy Naomasa who walks up to them, gun pointed at them.

"You under arrest, surrender peacefully or we will fire." Astolfo, Berserker, and Caster raise their hands. Archer stood his ground.

"Tell me mongrel is this how you treat people who attempt to save other's?"  
Naomasa is obviously ticked off with the mongrel comment. "That is what we will find out. However, we have three dead bodies on the scene, three frightened civilians and the four of you, two of you who is holding a weapon." Both Astolfo and Berserker look at each other as they see they still had their weapons out. with a flick of the wrist, they will their weapon to disappear. It didn't give them the clear but it still was helpful.

"And even if it is true what you say, you are still breaking the law with vigilantism."  
This pissed off the man in the golden armor. "Let me tell you this mongrel, I will not be talked down by a commoner who has no understanding of what is going on here. So why don't you collect the bodies and leave my presence." Naomasa was now furious but he had to keep his cool. Already a pro-hero was on his way and he had no way of knowing how strong these people were. So with a deep breath, he slowly lowered his gun. 

"I remember you. Archer correct? Why don't you tell me what happened?" Archer raises an eyebrow but grins.

"Like you said three dead bodies-"

"Archer!" Hisses out the robed woman. He immediately stops.

"We something was happening at this area and our Master was supposed to be at the park. So we came by to make sure he was ok."

"Master? That's right, I forgot, you're supposed to be a summon. Dammit, this complicates things. Everyone put your guns down and I need one of you to cover the bodies." As the police officers put their weapons down, Naomasa looks at the group.

"The rest of you I am going to have to question you as to what happened here." He jumps in surprise when he hears a voice below him.

"I'm also interested to hear how this came to be."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He is nothing more than the cute adorable mammalian animal that so happens to be hired to be the principal for UA for the following year, Nezu. As of right now, he is trying to tie up loose ends. He has his own agency but he planned to leave it in able hands when he goes to manage the school. However, he had one case that had been giving him trouble. It wasn't one that many people in the public knew, as it could cause hysteria, but he had been making strides until recently the trail went cold. The only vital clue he had was the word magus.

"Magus? How are you sure that our Master is the one that they are looking for?" Inquired Archer as he looked at Nezu. Ironically he was quite respectful to him, which honestly left Caster perplexed. Then again Nezu's intellect seemed to help him figure out that Archer was a king, it also helped that he was curried his favor.

"To be honest your highness, it may seem like a stretch but this may be the only viable clue we have. Many of the quirkless children we found that had been kidnapped recently have been quite catatonic. Physically there is nothing wrong but they won't respond to any outside stimuli, then there is the fact that they've uttered the same word: Magus." He takes a sip of his tea as he directs Archer to the bottle of wine. It was surprisingly good. "So to hear that your Master is a magus, well it was a bit of surprise. Especially when we started to watch Midoriya-kun."

"What?!" Nezu looks at Inko who sat across from him, her eyes wide with fear. She had been quiet the entire time as the servants talked about the ordeal. So to hear her speak was refreshing. "So even before he summoned them, Izu-kun was already in danger?" Nezu could only look at Midoriya-san with empathy. Poor woman, her quirkless child receiving a power that would not make him ostracized seemed to be the very thing endangering him. Good thing the boys were not in the room. Both boys were sitting with his sidekicks in the room next door, also making sure to call Bakogou-kun's family to pick their son up. Apparently, he told his mom he was meeting Izuku at the park for the past two days. Little Liar.

Back to the question on hand, Nezu prepares to answer. "Even if your son did not manage to summon these past heroes, the fact remains that he would have been in danger due to his status of being quirkless. Already we had been watching him and a couple of kids in the Shinkouko area." Inko remained tight-lipped as she went over the information. "Also we have Berserker who confirmed the information. The same people that spoke of wanting the boy who cast magic, also happen the same three people that kidnapped the children."

"Is there any way I can look at the children?" Asked Caster. Nezu looks at her, curious at her question.

"It depends. Why do you want to look at them?"

"You said that physically there is nothing wrong but it may be something that no one else may see. If they were attacked because they were searching for a magus then there is a possibility that they're magic circuits have been compromised. It could also explain why they are catatonic."

"I see," pondered the odd mammalian creature. "Well, then we shall send you to the nearest hospital with the patient. In the meantime, we should address the elephant in the room."

Archer smirks. "Oh? What elephant would that be?"

"Well for one, we should invite your friends. After all, I know the initial report from Izuku manifesting his power's there was a report of seven, not four." The servant heroes look uncomfortable as their ally come out of hiding. Lancer appears on the desk, sitting nonchalantly having no care how rude it may seem.

"I noticed that your knight and cloaked friend is missing," commented Nezu as he sent a sharp look to Lancer.

Lancer grins, "Ah yes, well Saber and Assassin are on the lookout. Better to have one of our strongest, as well as our stealthiest, keep an eye on what's going on." Nezu nods, agreeing mentally that it is a sound idea but still something that he wasn't happy about.

"Let's get back to the point." Cut's in Naomasa. "Since you acted in retaliation to save Izuku we can't do much except give you a warning to not do it again. The question is do you intend to ignore the rule."

Caster tries to assert her authority by taking the lead. "Our intention is to find Ruler. His message is far too simple. We know that there is more to what we need to do but these last few days haven't really given us a clear answer." She brings up the letter that was found 

"Um... I don't know about you but if I see someone needing help from a villain attack I'm not sure I can just stand there and do nothing." Everyone looks to Rider. "I was one of the knights of Charlemagne and we fought to keep 

"I see, perhaps we can work something out but as of now I think your concern should be young Midoriya correct?" Nezu

With a bright smile, Astolfo answers, "You have a point on that, but I guess I should give a fair warning that I tend to do things because I want to. So should I want to save someone, I may just end up doing it!" Naomasa groans in anguish, already wishing he did not meet them. Nezu, however, smiles as if expecting that answer.

"Then we should make haste in getting a plan in place, but I can only hope you can wait a bit for us." Astolfo smiles and nods.

Naomasa does a noticeable cough to get everyone's attention. "With that out of the way Midoriya-san though your son has his summons to protect him we still comfortable having a police escort. We also are assigning a Pro-hero to keep an eye on your home as soon as possible."

Inko pales considerably. "Is Izuku in that much danger?"

"With the unknown enemy, we believe it is best to have eyes on him, especially after what happened to the other children." As hard as it was to tell Inko Midoriya, Naomasa knew it was best to tell the mother the truth. Inko nods forlornly and as the other's talk what would happen in the next few days.

After a few minutes, Nezu reviewed on what was agreed. "Tomorrow you will meet with another Pro-Hero who will help you guard young Midoriya, we will also look to see to find you a different home. I don't know how you managed to fit everyone but it would be best to relocate you." The servants and Inko looked at each other. They couldn't tell how many times they wished for a bigger home so they could accommodate everyone. "It shouldn't be hard, especially with our witness protection program but we will have to wait a couple of days to get things set up."

Inko's knuckles are white. Just a few day's ago her son was safe and happy. He didn't have his quirk but he was happy. After that day at the park, everything went down the drain. Her bravado that she had that night at the hospital, gone. All she wanted to do was cry, but she had to hold it in. She had to be strong. If her boy saw her crying... she couldn't let him see her upset. She won't show him she is scared. She won't. She won't. She won-

"Hm? I see that you are a scared mongrel." Inko froze as her eyes slowly move to see Archer looking at her so amused. "I wondered how long that false courage would crumble, after all, it is only normal. You tried too hard to be what you are not." She could hear Berserker growl as Naomasa turned to glare at the arrogant man.

"Archer, I am telling you to sto-"

"You have no right to tell me what to do, worm," disputed Archer, glaring- no it wasn't a glare. He looked at Naomasa in disgust. "I am a divine king and I will not be ordered by one who fails to recognize his place. Besides," he turns to look at Inko, "I am merely enjoying the anguish I see. It is actually wonderous to see when someone who tries so hard to be strong, only to fail. Let this be a lesson for you, don't try to be-"

 

[She could feel the searing white hot anger coursing through her veins.]

 

"You think that this is all a joke," Archer stops as he hears a tone of her voice. Her eyes were obscured from her bangs, but you could see tears quickly roll down her cheeks, biting down her teeth. Normally he wouldn't give a damn, but damn if that woman didn't have the one thing that caught his attention. She let out a low sarcastic chuckle "You think laughing at my misery, at my fear, is funny?" He could see her hands start to clench and unclench as they shook. "I'm a mother your highness and I'm sure there were things your own mother feared that she never divulged to you. After all, a mother's job is to protect and provide for her child." 

 

[A mothers job and a wonderous joy for her]

 

He saw her eyes, it wasn't the right shade and neither was her hair. She wasn't him, so why? Why did his eyes- He was caught off guard when he was pulled forward. It wasn't by much but it was enough to pull him from his seat.

 

[So damn him... daMn HiM. DaMn HiM! DAMN HIM!!]

 

"BUT FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU FOR TELLING ME TO NOT BE STRONG FOR HIM! I AM HIS MOTHER, I AM GOING TO DO WHAT I CAN FOR HIM AND IF THAT MEANS STANDING UP TO EGOTISTICAL MEN LIKE YOU THEN I WILL. IF IT MEANS LOOKING STRAIGHT AT THE VILLAIN AND BEING THE ONE THING THAT PROTECTS MY SON, THEN I WILL!" Inko takes several deep breaths as the others stood frozen. "I'm scared for him," her voice cracks as she starts. "I know I'm in over my head but he's my baby boy and I... I..." She wraps her arms around herself as Berserker walks up to her and places her hand on her arm. Inko doesn't even look at her and sobs. The two leave with Naomasa who escorts them to another room for Inko to calm down. Meanwhile, Archer is left to his wine, ignoring the other servants who glared at him.

 

~~[What did I do? ]~~

 

His ear hurts but he wasn't about to do anything about it. Feeling angry he leaves with the excuse that he wanted to check the perimeter. Alone he grabs his ear and summons a mirror. No skin is broken but damn that woman. She had been lucky that the others were there or he would have skewered her alive!

 

~~[I'm scared]~~

 

That... was a lie. And he knew why. From the moment he was summoned he hated that he was summoned by that boy. He had no idea what he had just signed up for. He didn't realize who he had summoned, hell he didn't realize he did the summoning in the first place. He was bound to die because of that boy. He was the king of heroes, he will not die because of a child who only sneezed, blood scattering across the cards. He was going to get the grail that is rightfully his and he would fight the others for it too, even if the Ruler told them not to. He was more than a mortal, he was a divine king!

 

~~[will he be okay?]~~

 

Inko... Midoriya Inko threw a wrench into it. She looked like him... a little bit. It was wrong. She had the green hair but it was the wrong shade. If she were to brush her hair differently though, let down that bun on her hair. He tries to stop but he can't help but think of his one and only one who has earned that right: Enkidu, his most treasured friend. He wonders how hard he would have laughed if he saw what Inko did. He would have been the only one, but his laugh would have resonated through the hallways. Or he would have pulled on his other ear for ridiculing his Master's mother. Gilgamesh likes to think that he would have done both.

 

~~[will i be able to protect him?]~~

 

Then his thoughts come back to his Master and Inko. The woman had every right to be scared. This was no mere child's play. Already there is someone who is after him and he was bound to die if he stayed on this path. The problem was what path was it? If there was no holy grail then what was the purpose. Ruler left no clue as to where he was and Caster threw herself tirelessly trying to find any clue. This world wasn't theirs and it hardly had magic. Gilgamesh frowned once again. It was annoying to go over and over the same issue. It gave him a headache. He clears his mind for a moment and just thinks back what happened.

 

~~[am i failing him again?]~~

 

As the soft wind passes by, Gilgamesh opens his eyes a plan forming. He doesn't return to the house until late at night. He is a bit miffed the couch is taken but then waves it off as drops a "few" of his luxurious pillows to the floor. He doesn't plan to apologize for his actions to her, but that didn't mean he didn't listen.

 

 

  
Countdown: 4 Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm upset that I did not know how to change the font size and I don't want to finagle much at this time.  
> In other news, I am almost done with Chapter 5 edits. I also have some artwork posted of Astolfo and Izuku's little mishap in the previous chapter. I also plan to post the villains that appeared in this chapter. One of the things I did last night.
> 
> Tumblr Link is here: https://a-nonny-mouse-0.tumblr.com/


	5. Failed Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So plans are made but can it be followed?

Chapter 5: Failed plan

They had failed but that was okay. It was expected, in fact, it was better this way. It was better this way...

~~~~~~~~~~~

Early in the morning they meet the long-awaited pro-hero, Snipe. Lancer had to admit that he wasn't much to look at. He had on a cowboy hat with a gas mask with his dark purple dreadlocks coming out from behind. His black tank top was covered by his red cloak and white armor tan pants that held his gun and black boots that ended at the knees. The only one who looked rather impressed meeting him was Izuku who had his notebook out. He hadn't asked any questions but the whole group knew it was only a matter of time before it started. At the moment it seemed he was just content sketching him out.

"I do have the temporary licenses ready, which will allow you to protect young Midoriya, but I must stress you cannot do anything against the villains. There are too much legality issues that we would have to go through." The group was not that happy with Nezu's opinion but it was better than nothing. The one that was most noticeably angry was Archer. Then again being a king and ordered to follow the rules of someone other than themselves would be aggravating.

"I hope you realize that commanding a king is not wise." Nezu turns to face Archer only to smile.

"I realize that it is not wise but I hope that you would take this as a chance to see how our society is different from the past." Archer accepts the request half-heartedly and studies Eraserhead. Even though he looked disheveled with his black outfit and ridiculous bandages covering his lower face there was an edge. A few of the other servants could also recognize that this man did not act relaxed at all. They were being studied.

"I was able to meet up with Caster before she went to the hospital. She was kind enough to tell me what spells you had set up to protect this place." Snipe walks around inspecting the place. "I also heard you have runes placed Lancer?"

"That's right. I may have been summoned into the Lancer class but I am also very adept with magic." Snipe hums a bit then faces Izuku and Inko.

"We have a place set up for you and... your summons. I recommend that you start packing so we may get you out of this place."

Inko, worried tells Izuku to get his stuff. As soon as he is out of the room she turns to Snipe and Nezu. "I know after my... outburst I was told not to call my husband but have you been able to at least tell him what is happening? He only knows about Izuku's 'quirk'." Nezu shook his head.

"When we called we were told he left the office and his cellphone was unavailable to us. Do not fret though we will contact him as soon as we can. As of now, I would recommend that you start packing as well." With a sigh, Inko leaves the room to pack as Astolfo volunteers to help Izuku. Berserker runs to the bathroom to grab some essentials. Oddly Archer volunteers to help Inko.

"Hey, don't do anything to make her upset. It took us a while to calm her down." Archer appeared to ignore Lancer's warning.

"Do not make any claims against me Lancer. I am very well of the situation." Lancer was tempted to leave the room but stopped when he saw Saber follow discreetly. With Saber there, he didn't feel he had to worry as much. He could only hope that Archer wouldn't antagonize her.

With a discreet cough Lancer turns back to face Nezu. "Lancer, I have already spoken to Caster. As soon as we are out of range from here, I want you to break the runes. Is that possible?"

"Wait, what? I mean yeah I can but why-" Lancer stops to think for a moment the implication of why the Pro-hero would ask him to do this. "The enemy knows. You want to trick the enemy."

"I suspect the enemy already knows that Midoriya lives here. If they are aware of magic, then it is possible that they can use it too. Caster already discovered that the quirkless children that were returned had what could have been magic circuit's removed. At least a version of it." Explained Nezu.

Assassin crosses his arms. "So if they knew that Izuku was the magus, why ask which child it was when the kidnapper's confronted him." Something wasn't right about this. If they knew who Izuku was why did the henchmen not know? Was this a game from their opponent? Or was there something else there?

"Sadly we will not know until we catch the villain. So it is detrimental that we have him out of here quick. Snipe please have them ready in less than half an hour. We need to be quick." Snipe nods at Nezu's command. With the news that Caster gave them earlier that morning, it was more important than ever to get Izuku out of here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Caster did another check on the child with her spells and still came up with the same thing. The magic circuits were gone. It wasn't a surprise, these were the children that had been kidnapped then found. In fact, she wasn't sure that those with quirks had magic circuits, which is why she needed a strong healthy child to test her theory.

Before Bakugou Katsuki left with his mom, she slyly checked for his magic circuits under the guise for checking his health. What she found was outstanding. The inhabitants of this world had magic circuits but the manipulation of those circuits was on a different level. Whatever was the cause had evolved them to the point that they now had quirks. She had no proof and all she had was conjecture but what she did know this: The kids, though catatonic, still had their quirks, just no magic circuits.

This worried Caster and could not help but think of Atalanta. How would she react if she knew there was somebody harming the children? Knowing her, she would leave the children to the doctors as she would hunt down the culprit. A small forlorn smile adorned her face. She couldn't stop know, she thought as she looked at the files the doctors were kind enough to let her read through.

A cup of tea is suddenly in her sight as she looks up from her seat. It was Naomasa smiling at her in reassurance, in spite of the situation at hand. "You've been working non-stop, Caster. I think you deserve a break don't you think?" Taking the cup, she brings it close to her face and takes a sip. It had a bittersweet aftertaste, but it was good. Especially since it calmed her as well as giving her a burst of energy she didn't know she needed. "Now doesn't that feel better?"

Caster nods. "Yes, thank you. It has been quite hectic these few hours."

"I heard you've actually had quite a few hectic days since you've been summoned." Caster hid her blush. Yes it was true, other than her Master supplying them with mana, they had no natural magical energy to help fortify their fort.

"Perhaps, but with this unknown threat I am left having to plan for defense."

"I see and the others can't help you as much?" He asked.

"Lancer could help with his runes but he is also one of the Three Knight Classes and they serve best as the offense. Berserker is a powerhouse so she could interchange with Lancer as an offense but we would need to be careful as her strength is not the same as his."

"It feels that you know so much about them, you must be good friends."

"Hardly," clarified Caster. "I do not know their names save for two. One because they saw fit to tell everyone, the other merely because I overheard their conversation. I believe that most of us, including myself, think that there will be a Holy Grail War. So we are not actively trying to befriend each other." Nevertheless, she could see the bonds forming between most of the servants. She refused to fall for it, even though her Master makes it so hard with his innocent smiles.

"Well do you have any friends?"

"I suppose I did at one point. She was a huntress and quite protective of children. In fact, if she saw what was happening to all these children, she would steadfastly go find the culprit." Caster

Naomasa thought to himself that it might be a good thing that her friend was not there. Although getting help would be wonderful there were procedures to follow, which reminded him.

"I know another who is the same. He has been asking if there is anything he could do to help. Although he has stayed put I could tell he is quite anxious about helping these children as well."

"I guess we are doomed to be around those who are out to save the innocents the," joked Caster. Naomasa could only nod as Caster once more went back to looking over the files and going back to check on the children. It was during that time that her phone goes off.

"Hello?" Thank god that Inko gifted her with a phone she could use. Granted it was hers but it was thought it was best that she had it due to the plan that was going to happen. She hoped to find out as much as she could before she could leave, after having the phone placed in a safe box.

"[Huh? Caster? Where is Midoriya-san?]" Now wasn't that a surprise, it was Tanaka-san. She goes to a private room that Naomasa found for her to take the call.

"Yes it's me. Right now Midoriya-san is not available but I can send a message if-... wait you want us there? I apologize but right not is possible... I can't tell you... Look if it is that important, I'm sure it can wait-" The building rumbles as both Caster and Naomasa register the boom coming inside the hospital. Caster cuts off the phone as she follows Naomasa to the hallway. It was then that Caster chastised herself. She didn't place any protective seals! She just kept thinking about the children and the missing circuits and now in front of her was an army of grotesque creatures. The hospital was under attack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"All right, these runes should do it. Hey, lil Master come here and wear this jacket." After looking at what to use to serve to protect his Master, Inko ended up suggesting that he wear a light grey jacket. The weather was still slightly cool and no one would find it odd if Izuku wore it. He had placed the rune Algiz, to protect him from the enemies and Laguz as to conceal him. It could be tricky combining both runes but he had faith in his abilities. Mostly all of them where in their fighting attire, except Saber who had stated that he would have a ride available for him. It was odd because they only had one car and they already discussed how they would take formation. Still, he wouldn't worry too much about it. If Saber said they had a vehicle ready then he knew he could trust Saber to have things done on their end.

The radio was on, merely for ambiance reasons, when they hear the news report.

"We are here with a breaking report. Riyo Chuchi Hospital is under attacked! We have multiple reports that dark shadowy creatures are attacking, so please be advised to stay away from the hospital at this time as well as-"

"Caster? Isn't Caster at Riyo Hospital?" Asked Izuku as Nezu nodded. "We should get her!"

"I'm afraid, not young Midoriya." Nezu stops him. He knows how worried this child is but right now he had to prioritize. He could only hope that Caster could hold out long enough for the pro-heroes to arrive. "This may be a ruse to pull you out of hiding. Right now we need to leave, everyone! Let's go!" With that everyone gets ready and hurry to get to the car.

It appeared to be a nondescript black car as Snipe opened the door for Inko and her son to get in, Assassin gets in on the other side. Lancer is quick to place their belongings in the back seat as he gets on the back of the trunk. Archer too gets on the car but actually stands on the hood.

"It might be better if you would get in. It might be a tight fit but it would be too noticeable if the others could see you." Remarked Snipes. Archer merely scoffed at him.

"Trust me worm, no one will see us and tactically this would be the best advantage." Before Snipes could retort Nezu coughs getting his attention.

"Trust in these heroic spirits, Snipe. They could end up surprising you." He spies Rider riding on what looked like a half horse and eagle, with Berserker riding behind him. A motorcycle is quick to appear as Saber grins.

"Don't scratch it!" Ordered the golden archer. Saber is quick to give him a catlike grin.

"Don't worry too much, this beauty will be fine." Snipe is getting ready to get in when he sees the spirits, with the exception of Assassin and Saber, disappear. Nezu must have felt his surprise.

"Interesting isn't it. Don't worry Snipe we will have the advantage in this. Now get in! We don't want to waste time. He gets into the passenger's side quickly. As they drive Snipe had to stop himself from turning on the radio and instead proceeded to read about the latest ad for upcoming Pro-hero Tsubomi.

'The situation is already tense with these two having to go into hiding. Already the boy is worried about Caster, it would be best to wait.' Thought Snipe as saw his surroundings. The streets were clear and where they were going shouldn't take too long, hopefully. If anything this seemed to be really good news. They take a few left and right turns until he tells Nezu, "We need to stop now."

Nezu stops the vehicle. Noticing what was happening Saber too stops the motorcycle. The knight's face is grim as if they just noticed what happened. Inko looks at the other's as Assassin gets ready to pull out his gun.

"Snipe-san? What's wrong?" She asks worriedly about the answer she would receive as she hugs her son as he tries to pull on a brave face.

"Midoriya-san please stay in the car." Though asked it was clear that this was an order. As he steps out of the vehicle Snipe could see that there were many Tsubomi ad's. "Tch! We were already caught in their trap."

In front of them stood a white goliath-like monster. His head was small but with black bone like plating protecting him, his back was full of spikes, claws for his hands and he stood on the balls of his feet. Though he had a barely formed chest and stomach it still didn't take away how bloodcurdling intimidating he looked. In fact, it looked horrifying as it let out a hair-raising howl as it echoed in the empty street.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Both Naomasa and Caster look in horror as one of the nurses was caught by one of the creatures. She screamed for help only to be pulled to the creatures stomach and be eaten. Naomasa almost vomited as he saw only the nurses' legs sticking out after the creature took a big bite. Wasting no time Caster had casts a protective barrier. It wasn't much but it would have to do with the horde of horrendous creatures in front of them.

"Officer Naomasa we must get everyone out of here. Whoever is controlling them is using magic. I can try to hold them off but with the way they keep pounding the barrier it won't last long!"

"Right, just hold on as long as you can Caster." Naomasa and the other adults start to move the children into position in order to escape the hospital to go through the emergency stairs. She takes a chance to study these creatures and Caster could not help but think that they used to be human. They start to viciously strike the barrier.

'Poor pitiful creatures,' she thought. 'If you were human once and this is the fate bestowed on you, then I can only give you pity.' Caster hears a scream. Looking behind her she catches sight as Naomasa and two other adults are holding on to the door. A woman (another nurse from the looks of it) is holding a doctors stomach, applying pressure, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Caster! We have a problem! There are more of them coming up the emergency staircase!" Caster grits her teeth, her mind in overdrive as she tries to hold the shield in place. Right now she was really hoping for a miracle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Izuku and his mother were shaking in fear as the hulking creature walked towards the car, it's snakelike tongue out as if tasting the air. Izuku clung to his mother frightened as he let out a choked cry. Not taking any chances Saber revs the motorcycle as he wills his armor and prepares the blade.

"I don't know where you came from ugly, but I'm going to need you to get out of here." The creature merely roar's back at Saber. "I guess that's a no? Your funeral buddy!" You could hear the roar of the motorcycle as Saber brings the blade downward. The creature uses its arms which also had black plates to block the attack. It didn't work but now the knight was behind the monster and cut off one of its legs forcing it to fall.

"Heh! You're not so tough!" Saber was proud that they were able to take out the monster. Whoever was their enemy was going to learn not to mess with them. It was then the knight noticed that the monster was regenerating. "What the hell?"  
Lancer knew that with their Masters' order they wouldn't be able to kill so he concentrates his mana. He hopes that he hits the spots that would stop their opponent from moving versus offing him.

With a flurry of an attack, he slashes several places, to cause the most damage while also paralyzing. With his Hammering Assault, even a Berserker like theirs would have trouble.

What he didn't expect was for it to lunge forward, impaling its chest, where the heart would be, right into his spear. He quickly pulls it out as it falls. Damn, he ended up killing the enemy. So imagine his surprise that the goliath moves, even gurgling as if it was laughing at him.

"Lancer, what the hell? That attack- It should be dead!" Saber, recognizing the attack, was surprised how their enemy survived.

"I don't either Saber but it would be best if we strike now!"Lancer and Saber both charge their weapons with mana, slashing and thrusting their weapons at it. The enemy swings its arms causing them to retreat back slightly. Archer begins his assault with the multitude of swords he had in his treasury, towards the Goliath only for it to move in incredible speed. This ticked off the proud man as he now aims lances and spears to the front of the car, creating a barrier. This caused the enemy to back off immediately as it didn't want to get skewered.

Sitting in the driver's seat Nezu knew that something was wrong. Before it moved at a slow pace but now it appeared to be moving at a ridiculous speed. It was apparent that their opponent was getting stronger by the moment. The question was, how?

Berserker meets it head on as she let out a battle cry. It blocks with one of its arms. It smiles at her only to be caught off guard when she smiled back.

"Trap of Argalia!" Astolfo's attack took down the leg causing it to screech in pain. Saber, who got off the bike, took that as a cue to take the remaining leg out.

"Thank you for the opening Rider!" With a burst of mana Saber runs up and attacks with no elegance but with brute strength, taking out the other leg. The creature roars in pain once more only for its blood to engulf its being. It was swift and fast as it encircled the monster. Once it was done, they could only look in fear and awe as it perfectly regenerated.

"Everyone!" They look to see Nezu who was now on the top of the car, underneath Archer.

"What the hell?!" cried out the king. He had not expected for there to be a rectangular shaped opening at the top of the car. In fact, he was quite sure that something was in place there.

" One hit attacks won't work on him. You will need to trap him! Is there any possible way to do that?" Archer smiles.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
The children that are awake are frightened as the adults that stayed try to calm them down. Naomasa is holding down the door along with the others but they could only hold it for so long. Caster is left with a dilemma. Drop the barrier and attack only for a few to live or hold on to it and have her energy depleted. Caster can't help but think of what Izuku said the first day they met. How they are heroes that save others. In a way his wish, his order is what was fueling her resolve to hold the barrier...

Caster wants to really believe in his sincere wish but she feels that she was doomed to fail. Fail at finding the holy grail, fail at finding Ruler, fail and just become a witch. After her, that's her only role in life. She was meant for that. It took a lot to hold back the tears as a memory from a long-ago past came to her.

Damn the man and the goddess that doomed her. Damn them both.  
It is then she hears a phrase. Caster recalls that her Master showed her with so much glee the hero that inspired him.

_["Ho, ho, ho! It's fine now. Why?" Goes the talking toy that Caster had picked up._

_"Young_ Master _what is this thing?" Caster looks in disdain at a plush toy of a pro-hero with blonde hair and two_ attenae's _that reminded her of rabbit ears_.He _also had what Caster thought a garish looking outfit in a mishmash of blue, red and white. What got to her was that stupid smile. It reminded her of-_

 _"_ Oh _this?" He gently grabs the toy only to give it a big hug. "This is the greatest hero of all. My inspiration to be a hero. This is-"]_

"Because I am here!" She had seen the poster's, and a little bit of him on the small laptop that her Master would just sit in front of. But to hear him now, when she had been outnumbered, despairing, upset, mad... it was a blessing.

"It's All Might!" Yelled one of the kids, as one of the mother's cried out in happiness.

All Might is quick to dispatch the creatures left and right, garnering cheers that stood behind Caster. Such raw power. The only one that the princess of Colchis could compare him to was Hercules, the son of Zeus. But what caught her off guard was that smile. Why would he smile? Is it for fortune? For glory? Her thoughts are interrupted when a wall is pulled out. She was ready to fight until she saw a familiar face. It was one of those pro-heroes, she thinks, Kamui Wood.

"Listen up everyone! We can only get you down 10 at a time! Mam! Can you hold on just a few moments longer!" Caster ignored the mam part and nodded.

"I can!" As they move the adults and children to safety, Naomasa has another one of the pro-heroes barricade the door. None of the pro-heroes, save for All Might, had the power to get rid of these creatures. The only one that was close was Endeavor and he was in another prefecture fighting a villain. Naomasa grits his teeth in frustration as he runs to get Caster's attention.

"Caster! We're the only ones left. It's time to go!" Caster, however, does not move as she is looking intently at the battle between All Might and the creatures. "Caster!"

"I'm afraid I'm going back on my word."

"What?"

"All Might is quite strong, his strength is unbelievable, but he will not be able to win this fight. I need to help him" Naomasa looks and realizes that she is right. When All Might defeats' one, three more pop out. It was obvious that magic was at work.

"Go ahead." Caster waits for Naomasa to depart and then she lets the shield go. With quick succession, she lets out a wind spell, Αερο that easily tears apart these hungry creatures. She reaches to All Might's side.

"Forgive me for not knowing who you are but I thank you for your kind act in saving me. However, I must ask that you leave. Whatever these-"

"I need you to shut up and listen to me." All Might stops talking as Caster glares at him. "They are not your usual run of the mill villains. These creatures are created not by a quirk but by magic. We need to find out where they are coming from." He takes a moment to charge his attack to push away the wraith-like creatures.

"Forgive me for my disbelief but ma-" Caster cut him off upset that he would not listen.

"Do you really want to argue with me on this? I need you to trust me!"

"All right I'll trust you! But where do you think they are coming from?"

"Tch! It's like talking to a child, I told you we need to find out. The fact that there seems to be a never-ending horde, but they are not coming from the outside makes me believe that there must be a seal around here."

"Well, any idea what it looks like?"

"Think magic glowing circle" Immediately she sees All Might pause for a moment, only to take out the creatures. As he pushed them back where they were coming from, an elevator shaft, he grabs Caster by the waist.

"Forgive me and hold on." They jump down the elevator shaft. Seeing the horde of monstrous creatures he prepares to launch a crushing blow, only to see glowing lights pierce the creatures below and above. He could only stare in awe as she manipulates the beams of light. As they land Caster looks up, a bit winded.

"It seems that the exit door that was sealed has finally burst opened. We need to be quick. I assume there was a reason you took us down here?"

"Of course! Follow me." As they run, she notices that it is quite spacious in the lobby, allowing up to five indoor balconies. It might come in handy, she thought as All Might stops in front of the lobby's desk. "Funny thing you would mention a magic glowing circle. At first, I thought it was some sort of tacky decorative art but now..."

"Are you serious?" All Might at least had the decency to feel ashamed. Then again Caster had to remind herself, this is a world with hardly any magic. In fact, she was pretty tired. If she didn't get a quick boost of energy she would be no use anymore. She looks at All Might whom, even though fought a horde of wraiths, still had plenty of energy to spare.

"So can we just punch this thing, or is there-" he stops when Caster touches his arm. He could feel a warm tingly sensation. Odd he never had that happen before or at least paid attention to such detail. Looking at Caster's smiling heart-shaped face he couldn't help but be amazed. He did not know the length but he could see her beautiful lavender hair with matching eyes.

"Let me worry about that. For now, I need you to keep them busy as I destroy the seal. If there are any left I would not be surprised if they come after me. Can you protect my back?" All Might shakes' himself out of his stupor and gave her a bright smile.

"Of course!" As he faces the wraiths that were coming from the shadows, Caster smirks. Her plan worked. She was able to siphon a bit of energy from All Might just enough to keep her okay. She launches her attack, Rain of light, and is surprised by the amount of power she unleashed! It only was meant to destroy the seal and cut the flow of power but she ended up decimating the wall completely.

"That was an outstanding attack! Though next time I wouldn't cause so much damage."

Dumbfounded Caster could only nod. "Uh... yes, of course." Whatever type of quirk this man had was ridiculous. In fact, Caster may have to think twice before ever doing that technique on him again!

She hears the moans from the creatures. They no longer had any more mana to feed off from and the only available source would be her. Realizing that she is in danger Caster teleports out of harm's way. Up in the air with her cape unfurled to allow her to fly, she unleashes Celaeno, which let out an electrical attack, as they jump to her direction. They evaporated to dust but there was still too many of them. She was scared. There was no reason why she should be scared, but she was reminded of that nurse that was eaten. She also wasn't blind to some of the blood stains that were on the floor. She just might be the first servant out. How pitiful is that, she thought as one of the wraiths was close to reaching her.

"TEXAS SMASH!!" With a powerful straight punch, All Might was able to decimate the number of wraiths. It took her out of her trance as cast her spell Atlas. It was a support spell but one that helped her whenever she cast her other spells. And she could tell that it worked when her targets were frozen in place. This also allowed All Might and Caster to take them out quickly.

"Rain of Light!"

"OKLAHOMA SMASH!!" Both attacks finally took out the remaining enemies giving Caster finally a chance to breathe. This battle caught her off guard. Too many days in the Midoriya household made her and the others to soft. It was odd that the enemy would choose to attack now after all, what was the point of doing that?

Why not at the pawn shop where they've spent so much time? With Caster spells, Lancer's runes and Archers help it was obvious that the Midoriya home wouldn't be attacked. Then again the only time they had been attacked was outside of the park and the time they tested the barrier. It was away from the home, with far more protective seals, and the pawn shop where it had all those damn trinkets-

Caster descends quickly. She didn't know why she took so long to realize it but it was too late. By now Lancer has had to have broken the seals, Tanaka's place, however... She remembered that the wall of charms had fallen but the charms should be okay.

Her feet touch the floor as All Might gives her bright smile in her direction. It also allowed her to see that his smile seemed to reach his blue eyes.

"I know I may have insulted you earlier, which I apo-" Caster leaves, leaving All Might dumbfounded. Naomasa runs up to Caster directing her to go outside. He had to admit that he was upset. Normally he was used other's staying to talk to him, that wasn't to say he hadn't had someone walk away from him before.

Endeavor being the main one to do so, but he had questioned her on her expertise when he had no reason to. She was owed an apology and whether she accepted it or not wasn't up to him. He would be okay if she didn't accept it... Ok so he had to admit his feelings would be hurt, but he might have deserved it.

"All Might are you all right?" He looks up to see Naomasa. He was about to call him by his name until he remembered. He doesn't know who he is!

"Oh yes, I am fine, officer. Sadly I believe I may have insulted the young lady. I wanted to apologize and thank her." He looks around to see if he could catch up to her. Alas, she wasn't around the immediate area.

"Oh, Caster." So that was her Pro-Hero name. Granted it wasn't her actual name but he was sure he could ask around before he had to go back to the States. "Yeah, she had an emergency she had to attend to. But I can let her know, so don't worry! Forgive me but I must also go, please go speak with Detective Monosuke!" He does a bow and quickly leaves. All Might felt a bit better, at least get his message. Remembering what Naomasa said heads over to meet the detective. It wouldn't be until later, he would realize that Naomasa actually broke protocol.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Snipe lets out a barrage of bullets straight at the goliaths face hoping to blind him as both Izuku and Inko run out of the car. Assassin is there with them as he pushes them behind a bus stop that had a cover and seats. He pushes two fingers to his ear. Inko notices that he has a portable earpiece.

"Snipe we are far away from the car," Pro-hero Snipe stops his attack and quickly jumps back to avoid an attack. Around the vehicle are the rest of the servants along with Snipe. Still, the Goliath didn't look at the vehicle. It was as if it was searching for something. Lancer grew even more uncertain.

'It's as if he is trying to sense something. Wait! Can he sense mana? If that is true he may not fall for the trap,' he thought as the lancer wondered how they could now divert the creatures attention back to them.

Archer lets out sharp laughter as the Goliath looks back to the man in the golden armor.

"Tell me beast! Why do you divert your attention from me? You should realize your folly in attacking us. We are Heroic Spirits recorded into the Throne of Heroes, well most of us anyway. So that leads me to wonder why are you just looking around, or is it you don't know what to do?" Its eyes stay riveted on Archer as if analyzing him. This brought a wicked grin on his face, "I'm surprised that you could pay attention finally but then again your only following orders aren't you, Golem."

"Wait? We've been fighting a golem?" This indeed surprised Astolfo. Most golems didn't move as fast as this creature did. In fact, its regenerative powers were beyond ridiculous.

"Now it starts to make sense," mentioned Saber as the knight had it's helmet reveal its face. "It's using the mana to get itself healed and boosting up its abilities. You know I bet Caster would definitely love to study this thing, but," she charges her Clarent blade which was covered in red energy, "this thing really pissed me off. Why don't we just give it our all and get rid of this thing."

Archer looks back and manages to catch sight of Izuku. He was starting to breathe hard.

"Stand back mongrels. I will take care of this."

"Eh? What the hell Archer!?" Yelled out the knight as Archer started his frontal assault. Portals appear behind him as blades slowly come out.

"Release us from this ridiculous prison or die Golem." The creature lets out a frightening howl. "So be it mongrel." He launches the weapons towards the Golem who runs from the attack as it jumps from the bridge to the building. Berserker holds up her Bridal Chest hammer as she attempts to stop the creature from getting close to where Izu-kun and Inko were hiding. Archer stops her as he leads to creature into going up the building.

Izuku, even though he was tired, could only stare in awe. He didn't get many chances to interact with Archer, mainly since the man made it a point to leave when he popped out. Seeing the archer in battle made him excited, though. He could tell that every attack he made was precise and had a purpose. It wasn't just brute strength like Berserker or Saber. It did hold an elegance like Lancer and Caster but there was a certain simplicity. He didn't think he would think anything was simple for a spirit like Archer who obviously loved grandeur. So he didn't know why he felt that this isn't how he usually fought.

The creature then jumps off the building attempting to pulverize not just Archer but everyone else near him. Archer grins.

"Enkidu: Chains of Heaven!" The Golem tries to avoid the golden chains set on to him by Archer, but it was too late. The chains have wrapped around his legs and arms impeding his movement. "Now, to be honest, you're too much of a hassle to be left walking around. That is why I'm glad this won't go against Master's commands." Nezu is confused but isn't left to ponder on it for long he sees the sharp blades coming out from his portals, the Gate of Babylon.

"Archer! Wait!" It was too late as Archer let out a barrage of attacks. It howls in pain as he grabs a hilt of one of the blades and aims it right on the head. It stops howling and slowly disintegrates as the blade that struck its head falls to the ground. The sky, the building, even the ground breaks apart to reveal that they had stopped at the side of the road, away from where they were going. Izuku also spies something falling to the ground next to the sword. As soon as the blade dispersed in a golden light, Izuku ran from Inko's grasp and grabbed what appeared a straw doll.

"Interesting way to make a golem," Izuku is surprised as he sees Lancer behind him. "Can't believe that Archer figured out where it was located." Izuku then looks at Archer who looks like he is ignoring Snipe for his actions. However, he couldn't help but be impressed. He is not only incredibly strong but he was able to force the opponent to move where he wanted him to go. He leads his opponent to a trap.

Izuku then leans on Lancer, tired. That's right, some of the servants used mana to power up their attacks add to Archer using what he believed was his noble phantasm. He could also feel Caster had to use mana, so maybe something happened at the hospital. He hoped he was wrong and that everything was ok. He got his answer as Nezu informs his mom what they were doing.

"I don't know who this Tanaka is but she made it extremely important that we meet him there. This attack was well too co-ordinated, there were even attacks on the other hospitals."

Inko grimaced as she turns to Lancer who was carrying Izuku in his arms who just looked sleepy, "Lancer, how did they find us?"

"It's been something that's been bugging me too. The only thing I can think of is that Nezu is right. They've been watching lil Master for a while and if they practice magic, they may have a spell on him. I will go ahead and see if I can find out if there are any spells on him" As Lancer does that, the other's get ready. It was a tight fit in the back seat as Lancer tried to figure out what was going on, but with Izuku on his mom's lap, resting his head on her chest, he found that he didn't mind that very much. He discovered a few things, one that he needed to be a stronger mage so he wouldn't be too tired and two Archer was a really cool servant.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Nezu could see that Tanaka was not impressed with their caster, Medea. In fact, with all the grumbling he did he had to wonder what did that witch do to make him glare at her.

They had just made it the same time that Caster and Naomasa, surprising the old man who welcomed them in. He went ahead and closed his store momentarily under the guise of a lunch break. They placed Izuku on the spare bed that he happened to have, whenever he had to stay late cataloging his work. Naomasa had to leave in order to gather information for Nezu about what happened to the other hospitals. This, of course, opened the topic as to what happened to Caster at the hospital and what happened to them. Needless to say, Tanaka became rather distressed about the whole situation.

"You're telling me that both of you were attacked and decided that it would be best to bunker down here? Why not go to were you were originally going? That- that-"

Caster interrupts Tanaka, "It would not have been possible. Currently, Izuku is being tracked and Lancer has yet to be able to figure out how. I, however, believe we should be safe here." Everyone looked at Caster in complete confusion.

"You may have to explain a bit more than that Caster," Inquired Snipe. How is it that going here would be better than a safe house?

" Nezu-san tell me what did you notice about this area?"

He crosses his arms as he had to recall the information, "Hm... if you are talking about overall, its... calmer. The crime on this specific area has been down for quite some time and there really hasn't been any destruction caused in this area."

"As I thought. Tanaka-san you've told us before that you get robbed here but it usually gets taken care of rather quick?" Caster walks around the store and stops by the front table, where a box of charms sat.

"Um, yes. The thieves and villains are usually idiots when they come and try to rob this store. Can't even steal a bucket of ice cream. Why do you ask?" She pulls out one of the charms and quickly turns the bag to see an inscription. Her eyes widen slightly, then she goes to the wall where it used to be hanging.

"I'm sensing quite a bit of mana on this wall, unusual." She places the charm to hang on a nail by the wall. A magic circle appears on the wall. It disappears but Caster could still feel it. "Whoever this Midoriya Hiromi is, I can tell you she is a Master Magus."

Inko could feel the cold iciness of fear climbing up her spine. "Obaasan?!"

"Wait you know this woman?" Asked Saber.

"Well, not really, only what my husband has told me. They weren't really close, especially after their argument. But my question is why would you say that name?" Saber looks at Caster in apprehension, as Inko asked her that question. She could see in the corner of her eye the others lean slightly, waiting to hear Caster's response.

  
"She stitched her name on it." Saber felt underwhelmed by the answer. In fact, she was pretty sure everyone else felt a bit baffled by Casters response. The only one that was surprised was Tanaka. In fact, they see him go to the back room. He was rather spry in his movements as he huffed and puffed when he brought out the box.

"Damn it! damn it damn it damn it! I don't know what is going on but this is the reason I called you." Everyone walks up to the table unsure what they would see. On top of the box was just a name.

Midoriya Hiromi

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Tanaka closed his shop early. It wasn't something that he normally did but perhaps it was because he blamed himself, mused Caster. If he hadn't given their Master the cards he would have never activated the seals placed on them, and he wouldn't be caught in the eyes of a villain who was kidnapping children to get their magic circuits. Then again Master Izuku would have been helpless as well as one of the children that would have been caught. Caster mentally shrugged the thoughts off and looked around the room.

They were currently sitting on the chairs with the dining table, that Tanaka had trouble selling, holding all the tomes and boxes that Hiromi left. The ones not there was Tanaka, who went out to bring some food, and Snipe who left with Assassin saying that he needed him to check the Midoriya household. He had recognized that the charm had a similar seal back at the apartment.

Caster had to admit that she was rather miffed that she didn't recognize that there might have been another seal. Their Master, who happened to be asleep, did make it ridiculously hard. His mana was abundant and though she had to admit that they did eat up quite a bit of his energy today. In fact, it was only two in the afternoon and he was still asleep. He should be ready to wake up soon and more than likely hungry. Inko had gone to check on him just to see if he was up.

As they looked through the box, which held tomes, charms, and crystals, Nezu was on the phone. His back was turned away from them. This made Caster be on edge as she knew he was trying to keep something private. Whether he revealed it to them or not would depend on the pro hero. She hoped it wasn't the latter. With how much in danger Izuku was in it would be detrimental for him to reveal any important information. It was then that Inko interrupted her thoughts.

"Um, Caster, how did you know about the charm?" Caster looked at Inko. Their master wasn't with her but that didn't matter. It was for the best that he didn't have anything to worry about what was going on, even though she had mixed feelings about it. To answer Inko she recalls the first time they came to Tanaka's shop.

"The first time we came here I felt traces of mana but it was hard to focus with Master Izuku around excluding his magic. I wasn't sure until we came back looking for clues on Ruler yesterday but then we had that attack happen to Master Izuku." Astolfo and Archer, who sat next to each other, one looking through a box, the other drinking a glass of wine, remember about how the charms fell that day.

"Man I didn't think that Berserker was that strong to send a shockwave from the park all the way to the store." Commented Astolfo, amazed by the strength from Berserker. Lancer was quick to turn to Berserker who sitting right next to him. She had a pile of papers with words. Some were crossed out, while a few of the sentences appeared to be repeated with a few variances.

"Wait, I thought you left the park?" With a sigh, she picks up the board and quickly writes her response.

'We did but let Astolfo think that' Lancer lets out a sharp but short laugh catching Sabers attention who was hiding behind the book, taking a nap.

"Park or not, you guys were still close to it," Astolfo was miffed that both servants took the chance to tease him.

Caster continued. "Anyhow, I took the liberty of having this area studied. Did you know that almost 16 years ago almost all villain activity has gone down significantly?" Inko shook her head in surprise. To be honest she didn't pay much attention to this area in her teens as she had her time full with studies and keeping up with Mitsuki's shenanigans. "How odd don't you think, that when Tanaka was out at that time during a hip injury? He had someone keep an eye on his shop. Even had the shop temporarily closed."

"You think Hiromi-baasan snuck in here and placed the box and charm to hide it?" It sounded ludicrous to Inko, but how else would the old Midoriya matriarch do this?

"There is too much conjecture, to be honest," confessed Caster. "But the sudden drop in crime and Tanaka-san closing his shop when it occurred at the same time is too coincidental. Even with his quirk, he can't remember when he came across the box," Caster stops, taken back from what she saw in the tome. "This isn't right, but how?"

"What's the matter now, witch?" Archer leans back as he summons another bottle to pour into his glass.

"This seal on this page its the same as the one from the attack at the hospital!"

"You don't say?" Everyone at the table turns to see Nezu, who placed his phone down in front of them. "Tell me are these seals also in that book" Inko and Caster look through the phone as Inko starts to pale considerably. Caster's face was stoic. There were seals, some with different variations from different hospitals and though it didn't show it, they could see hints that something terrible happened. Blood spattered appeared on the edges of the picture.

"Yes, I have seen some of these other seals. So this was multiple attacks. Why these places?" Caster asked, head tilting to the side.

"The only thing that coincides is these are the places that the missing children were housed in these hospitals." In his answer, Astolfo noticed how forlorn he sounded.

"What?! Are they all right?" Nezu shakes his head to Astolfo.

"They are missing, not including the children where Caster and All Might were located at the time of the attack." The group contemplates.

Why would they want the children? They took the magic circuits that they had so what more do they want. There was a thought that Caster had but it might be best to hold on to it. She would need to study these books.

Nezu grabs the cell from Inko who sat down, hands in her lap, gripped tightly. "By the way, I also received a message from Snipe. They found charm he spoke of. The funny thing is, its broken, but they are currently bringing it. Assassin seems to think you can salvage it."

"Damn it!" Responded Lancer, his eyes sharp. "I must have broken it when I let out that mana burst." Inko places her hand on Lancer's shoulder to console him.

"You had no idea. None of us did." Lancer accepts Inko's comfort. He looks up to see a rather odd sight though. Archer glaring at him slyly. It was then that Berserker place the papers she had been writing on in front of them. "Wait one moment! You encrypted the message?!"

Nezu was quick to get the papers and did a quick reading as Berserker explained what she did.

'It wasn't that hard, the cipher is pretty simple. It's the other's that are hard but that one I decrypted was easy.'

"It could be that the old magus thought no one would not get past her charm. Quite bold and stupid," concluded Archer pretentiously as he attempted to pour more wine into his cup, only to find it gone. He looks around to find Saber grinning at him boldly. The knight knocks back the drink, finishing it.

"Should have offered, goldie."

"Why you insolent-"

"Or maybe desperate, your highness," disrupted Nezu. He didn't want a fight to occur in Tanaka-san's shop. "Midoriya Hiromi left a letter here, which declares about her regret. She talks about not finding an heir for a magic crest and that she had an apprentice once."

"Well, why didn't she give that to her apprentice?" It was odd to Astolfo how Hiromi-san did not want to pass off the magic crest. After all most of the magus, that he had met in his lifetime, was happy to pass off their families crest to those that they found worthy. For her to do that must have meant that something happened. In fact for that point why not give it to her grandson?

"It doesn't explain much except that she had a quirk. She had made plans to destroy all the tomes but she doesn't have the heart to destroy it. Hmm... Berserker was there no name of the apprentice?" Berserker shook her head at Nezu's inquiries.

'None. It was as if she was ashamed, maybe even mad.'

Caster managed to look over Nezu and read a bit of the letter. "True, she even goes as far as to call her apprentice a conniving, unscrupulous failure."

"Hmm, I seem to remember Hisashi saying that his grandmother Hiromi was rather stern and a bit cold-hearted." Thought Inko loudly, trying to recall the few times that she asked her husband about his family. He always had a cold look as if he was immensely bothered. She always thought he was angry at her for that, but he always reassured her it was never her that made him upset. She dropped the subject but know wonders if she should have pushed more to find out.

"Midoriya-san, it might be best we contact your husband once more," advised the Pro-hero.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
When Hisashi answered the phone they others could hear the concern in his voice. "Inko is everything all right? Nothing happened to you or to Izuku?"

"Oh, we're fine dear, we're in the hands of the pro heroes. They've been keeping a good eye on us." Inko reassured him. It was best to calm Hisashi after all, the last thing she wanted was her husband freaking out. He hardly ever did, but when he did he always became so overprotective. He would sometimes drop everything he was doing just to make sure that everything was all right.

"Oh... I see," the others could hear the tone change drastically. As if Hisashi did not like heroes. This was a surprise for Inko. In fact, it almost sounded that he was upset. "Please tell me, dear, what is going on?" Inko shook herself out of a stupor and thought about the situation. Should she lie? No. She already lied by omission when she told Hisashi that Izuku summoned the servants. He just thought it was a quirk, and at the time Caster had thought that perhaps he shouldn't have to know at the moment. After all, they didn't have all the info.

With a deep breath, she slowly released a sigh and explained everything, except about the children with the missing circuits. Nezu had warned her it was an ongoing case and he took a great risk sharing the pictures with the seals.

He took it a lot better than she expected. "So how is he taking the whole situation?"

At the moment, Izu-kun doesn't know much except that we are in hiding from a villain. We plan to keep it that way. There's just too much going on that he shouldn't know." Inko can hear Hisashi sigh.

"I see." There is a pause as if he was contemplating. "This actually so much sense about Obaasan. She always said her quirk, wasn't a quirk though I'm still confused."

"I know dear, I still get confused but hopefully when we find Ruler things will be better explained."

"Oh well it's not that," Hisashi answer left the others confused. "When I was 17, Obaasan found someone to train. She was a bit secretive about it but I knew it had to do with what that old hag could do."

'Someone to train, he must be talking about the apprentice,' thought Nezu. They all look to Inko who takes this as a cue to dig in further.

"Dear, who is this person? I don't think you ever mentioned this person before."

"Huh? I didn't mention it's Mana-chan? She was the one that sent that formula for Izuku when he had that bad colic. She always sent us talismans with those funny magic seals that she is so fond of." Nezu could see how Inko froze for an instant. If this Mana-chan makes magic seals, what are the possibilities that she may be behind the attacks?

"D-dear, what is Mana-chans number? I want to see if she could make us a charm for Izu-kun" There was a sort of crazy fearful look in Inkos eyes as she looked at the phone. Archer wasn't blind to how there was a slight shake to Inko's frame. Her husband must have been a fool though as he didn't inquire about her stutter.

"Oh, sorry I can't tell you. She always finds a way to contact me but never leaves her contact info. I can tell you her name: it's Sajyou Manaka. I've always tried to find her through Glazebrook. I've yet to have luck though." Nezu hearing the name immediately starts sending a text message to his sidekick to look for Hiromi's apprentice.

Hisashi, after a moment of silence from not hearing Inko, speaks. "Listen Inko I am not too comfortable leaving you and Izuku alone. I'm going to finish up and get ready to come home."

"Um, dear it may be best that you stay, besides we are in a safe house."

"In a safe- I've changed my mind. I'm coming back and talk to these pro-heroes. I'll call back soon."

"Of course dear," they both say goodbye. Inko then slouches in the couch, already feeling her anxiety rising. She knew Hisashi was going to be upset but it seemed he was more upset about the pro-heroes which didn't make any damn sense.

"Hey is it just me, or does your husband, not like heroes?" Asked Saber, who had once again stolen another bottle of wine from Gilgamesh.

"I... I don't know," she answered truthfully. This day was just too much. Would it be too much if she decided to just go where Izuku was and sleep right next to him? She just wanted to hug her baby boy.

"That might be the best Inko-san," advised Nezu. Damn, she must have mumbled the last part. "Go to sleep if he calls, we will notify him where he can meet me, so we don't compromise this place."

"I told you Nezu, this place won't be compromised." Caster chided as she fixed her gaze at him, upset at him for not trusting her abilities.

Not wanting to stay there anymore. Inko gets up, ignoring Archer's eyes on her, and walks to where Izuku was currently sleeping. He had moved from when she put him to sleep. He was now laying on his back with his belly exposed as he mumbled in his sleep, the covers almost being pushed off the side of the bed. She picks up the covers, after fixing his shirt, and slides to the bed next to him. She hugs him close just happy that he was safe in her arms even though she knew it was just an illusion.

What she couldn't give to make that true.

In a few moments, her breathing slows as her eyes are closed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So things didn't go to plan on all fronts, but that was fine. As soon as he stopped hiding where ever he was at, the magus knew where to find him.

Besides Manaka doubted that little Izu-kun would be able to hide from her for long.

Countdown: 3 days 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a doozy of a chapter. Lot's of editing and rewrites😶  
> By the way, let's write down who is who.
> 
> Saber:??  
> Lancer:??  
> Archer: Gilgamesh  
> Caster: Medea  
> Rider: Astolfo  
> Berserker: ??  
> Assassin: ????
> 
> I'm sure some of you have figured out who is who :-D
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this fic :-)


	6. Izuku's Day. Katsuki to the Rescue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku's day starts. Hmmm, it doesn't quite turn out how he quite expected. Then again stuck in a house can be too much, especially with Heroic Spirits such as Archer. Oh and is that Katsuki?

Chapter 6: Izuku's Day. Katsuki to the Rescue!

 

 

Izuku merely watched the tv in front of him, ignoring the bowl of cereal his okasan prepared for him. He normally didn't ignore his breakfast, especially since the others came into his life, but he just didn't feel that hungry. He knew something was wrong but he didn't know what was wrong. He knew they were hiding for now from the bad guy but that was it. Any time he asked he was met with 'don't worry about it' or 'we'll tell you later'.

Grumbling about how they were treating him, he had the tv on. Luckily it had a clip of one of the pro-heroes stopping the villain early in the morning. Pulling out his notebook from his backpack, he was quick to start writing what he noticed, with his cereal once again ignored.

Izuku must have ignored it for too long as Assassin picked up his bowl and dumped it out as the soggy cereal had absorbed all the milk in the bowl. He sighs as if concerned and turns towards Izuku.

"I know you like to write about Pro-Heroes Master, but it is very important to eat your breakfast."

"Sorry, I just wasn't that hungry."

"I still would prefer you ate something. How about I get you something small, maybe an apple?" Izuku nods at Assassin's suggestion.

He turns back to watch the clip, going over the new hero. The plate is placed next to him, surprising him as he notices that Assassin cut the apple into rabbit shapes.

"He's showboating too much. He would have been much more successful if he had just taken them out instead of announcing himself."

"You think so?!" Assassin nods

"His quirk allows him to release spores around him correct?" As Izuku nods, Assassin continues, "Then, by all means, release a bit while the villains are distracted. It appeared a bit windy due to the villains' quirk, so that would have worked to his advantage. It also appeared that he could control these spores to activate so that works to his advantage. And I believe I read that he can now make this spores do specific effects? So there is that too. In all honesty, his monologue ruined it for him, one of these days it will cause him more trouble than what he realizes," Izuku sat there amazed.

"Wow! You must have been some great hero with the way you analyze! Can you tell me some of your adventures?!" Izuku jumps in excitement as he looks at Assassin with awe. "I want to learn so I can be a hero just like All Might! Someone who will save everyone, just like All Might!"

He is taken back when he sees how Assassin looks at him intently. Assassin always had his hood on, so Izuku never saw his face but at this angle, he could see his grey eyes. They looked tired, very tired and blank like he lost a part of himself.

"Is that what you want Master? To be a hero who can save everyone?"

Why did he feel just a slight chill from Assassin's questions?

"Well, I want to be a hero like All Might and he is always saving everyone. And he always does it with a smile on his face too!" His face is grim at Izuku's answer.

"I see. I can only hope you can be a hero Master but a word of advice."

"Really? What is it?"

"Get rid of the idea that you can save everyone. It would only hurt you in the end." Izuku is stunned by Assassin's answer who leaves the room. That should have been his clue that his day would be a bad one.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
"Master Izuku are you even trying?" He was once more training with Caster and even though last time he was quite successful at manipulating mana into creating a small lightning ball, today he just wasn't able to make it.

No matter how hard he concentrated nothing happened. He couldn't even feel a faint wisp of mana swirl around his fingertips.

He sighed as he let himself get upset even more. Finally taking a cue that nothing was going to happen Caster stopped him.

"It might be best that we stop for today." Izuku could feel pinpricks of tears wanting to spill from his eyes.

It wasn't fair. Just a few days ago he was able to show off that he could make a ball of electricity happen. Now he can't do anything. If it wasn't for the other's needing his mana to stay anchored, he would have thought that he could no longer be a Magus.

"-no good to make you prac-" Izuku cuts her off.

"Can I read some of those books?" Caster is caught off guard as she sees his pointing to the pile of books that were on the table. He had noticed that she had cast some spells after looking over them, so he naturally thought that they must be her books on magic. Maybe if he read them he could understand his magic better. If he couldn't do the practical he might as well read.

"I'm afraid that is not possible." He tried not to show he was disappointed but Caster already caught sight of his face. "They are too advanced for you at the moment," she explains as if she was trying to cheer him up. "Once you have progressed enough we would both go over it."

Izuku nods, heartbroken, as Caster puts away the items in the box. She leaves it on the table and as she passes him, she stops. Izuku can only stare in a daze as she pats his head lightly. She quickly leaves. Izuku sighs. It wasn't even 9:30 and the day started off on a bad foot.

The box was still on the table. Now he knew when adults said to leave things alone, he did his best to follow that rule, however...

His small feet were quick to travel across the floor, climbs on the chair, sits on the table (sorry kaasan, he knows he shouldn't) and picks up the first book that he sees. There was a lot of gibberish on the page, none of the words that he could make sense but he had to wonder if this book could help him.

He goes page by page to find his answer. Once again nothing makes sense. So focused he was on finding his answers, he didn't pay attention to how he handled the next page that he managed to cut himself on the page.

"Itai, that hurts," he immediately sucks on his finger as he dropped the book in front of him. He goes to his backpack and finds a bandaid in his kit, he was prone to get hurt due to bullying. Figuring it was best to come back to the book later, he found himself surprised. He could read some of the hiragana and maybe some of the katakana but he needed help.

'Caster-sensei could help me,' he thought. He noticed earlier that Caster wanted to talk to his mom and she went to the second floor to help Tanaka-san organize some things. As he nears the door leading to the back he overhears their conversation. Or more so what Caster said to his mother.

"I shouldn't really be teaching Izuku-" He backed away from the door. Heading down the stairs he found himself just silently putting away the book, forgetting the seal and words he found. So Caster didn't want to teach him...

'Was it because he couldn't make the electric ball?' He thought as he sat down in front of the tv. It wasn't on and for that, he wasn't glad. He wanted to see something to make him forget that he failed his teacher.

It hurt...

It hurt a bit...

He would just have to work hard tomorrow. He would need to make sure he can make his magic appear so Caster-sensei would change her mind about teaching him. Izuku ignored how tightly he held on to himself as he turned on the tv, analyzing the new pro-hero that appeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The news was long over and Izuku had gone to look for Archer. He had found the others with relative ease as they had come back from checking the perimeter. The only one not there was Archer.

"To be honest I think Archer went to look for a place to sit and drink his wine," commented Astolfo. With that in mind, it only left the second floor.

With cautious steps Izuku finds Archer, who sure enough, was sitting on a red couch that looked perfect to lay down on their back, drinking wine. (He thinks Tanaka-san called it a Chaiz Lounj?) He didn't even have to cough when Archer called him out.

"What is the small Master doing here?"

"Oh, um, Oka-san has food ready." Izuku could see Archer scoffing at him. What did he do now? He knew that Archer held himself at a distance when it came to him.

"You didn't need to find me to tell me that. Tell me, has no one told you that you can contact us mentally when we are in range?"

"I can?! That is so awesome!" Archer's response to Izuku's excitement was just to sigh, as if tired. Seeing the mood go down drastically, Izuku decides to find something to talk about.

"So um, Archer-san can I ask you a few questions?"

"You can ask but there is no guarantee I will answer all, so consider what I do answer a blessing from me." Izuku nods and sits down.

"I know all of you are Heroic spirits but I was just wondering, who are you?" Archer raises an eyebrow as Izuku immediately gets nervous. "I m-mean I know tha-that you're a he-hero b-b-but what was your n-name?"

He receives a nonchalance look as Archer takes a quick sip. "Considering the situation, I refuse to answer. Besides if you did not know who I am when summoning me then I don't feel the need to answer you."

Izuku, though feeling a bit discouraged decides to go on and with even more courage gathering in him, talks to him.

"I think you were amazing by the way." Archer hums appreciatively, "You are just like All Might! Sort of..." He could hear Archer choking on his wine, upset. Izuku was quick to correct himself. "I mean that you are both strong and you're both so overwhelming to the villains. I bet that you had people who loved you just because of how heroic you are!"

"Of course I had people who loved me!" Izuku nodded quite happy that Archer was smiling, even though in the back of his mind Izuku knew it was a smirk. Still, he continued on.

"The way you force the enemy to follow you was just awesome. He didn't even see it coming, though, by the way, you made it sound, it seemed to follow basic orders?"

"There are different golems, some are quite sentient that they could possibly overpower their creator. Though by the looks of it, we are facing an opponent who won't give up control. It's just like those goons that chased you that died. The enemy who wants to capture you certainly didn't trust their people enough to not keep their mouths shu-"

Archer-san? What do you mean that they died?" Archer's eyes snapped back at him as if he just realized his mistake. The villains who chased them a couple of days ago, died? Didn't his mom tell him not to worry about them? And if they died what did Archer mean that their enemy didn't give up control? What did that have to do with them dying?

He wanted answers and Archer seemed to have given him a vital clue. However, before he could ask any more, Archer stood from the couch and looked down at him. He doesn't think he could ever forget the way his eyes looked at him, intimidating and horrifying, causing a chill of fear to run up his spine.

"I order you, child, to forget what you heard." Even after Archer left, Izuku was still shaking. Luckily, or unluckily, his past two years of bullying allowed him to shake off the fear and put on a smile. He came to lunch late and he ate quietly. The other's had left as soon as Archer left as if they were following him.

His mom gave a confused look as they left as did he. "Izu-kun as soon as you are done, why don't you go and let them know I will have desert plated? Tanaka-san was kind enough to bring us some cheesecake."

He remembered what Archer told him and even though this was a perfect time to test this out, he wasn't sure he wanted to. He kind of wish he did though. As soon as he went up to the stairs he could hear snippets of conversations.

"You are being ridiculous. You're just using that as reason's to leave aren't you!?" Accused Caster glaring at the king. "It has been no secret that you have been unhappy being summoned by him, so tell us the truth."

"You want the truth mongrel? Fine. He is an inadequate Master that has no business being in the Holy Grail War. His dreams to be a hero are just that, dreams. His head is filled with ideas what a hero is that he fails to see what we really are. I don't like that boy and his idiotic dreams and I certainly think that it is better we leave him now."

Izuku hears this and quietly shuts the door. He tells his mom he is taking a nap in the extra bed that Tanaka-san set up for them ("No Oka-san I am not hungry. I'm just a bit sleepy") and makes a decoy. It was pretty easy, a couple of pillows a fake wig. Quietly he leaves the store through the back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Katsuki had snuck out of the house, even after being grounded for lying to meet with Izuku. In all honesty, he was aware that he would be in trouble once his mom caught wind of him sneaking out. Then again he was in an important mission. His mission involved finding that Deku.

He tried going to Izuku's home but he knew that his mom had gone to visit the Midoriya's place only to find out that they left. The neighbors couldn't offer any idea where they went. So he figured that if he went to places that Izuku was likely to be, then he would find him. He did go to that old farts place that Deku the cards but they were closed, so now he was heading towards the park.

He didn't have any luck. In fact, he had to stop himself from using his quirk since he was so angry. So with a huff and puff, he leaves. Shuffling his feet he finds himself walking over to the river he fell down. It only happened two years ago but he could still remember how mad he was when Deku offered his hand. He wasn't weak at all, so why offer it!? There was no reason for that idiot to look down at them.

He stops when he hears a sniffle. That sounded like a Deku.

Straining his ears he manages to find the dork next to the tree, hiding. "What the hell are you crying for dweeb?"

"Eh?" Yup, he had the snot-filled face too. Great now he had to talk to him with the ugly face. "Um... nothing." Great, he was lying to him.

"Grr, you know what nevermind don't tell me." Pointing at him Katsuki issue's a challenge. "I want you to use your powers now. You had time to train right?" It appeared to be the wrong question as Deku broke down once more. "What the heck!?"

"Waaah! Ka-chan! Caster doesn't want to teach me! Assassin thinks I can't save everyone! An-and Archer doesn't like me!!!"

"Stop it with the screaming you idiot!" He lets out a few explosions from his hands to get Izuku to quiet it down. It worked but the idiot was still quiet. It took a bit but Katsuki was actually calm enough to finally hear out what happened with Izuku.

"So they know that you are an idiot."

"Kachan!"

"Argh! Fine! I'll try to be nice. So what if they don't like you? Screw em! You have your stupid quirk and you can sure learn on your own."

"But it's not a quirk, Caster called it Magic-circuit." Confessed Izuku.

"Doesn't matter. The point is you intend to use it to be a Pro-hero right?" Izuku nods. "Then here's what we'll do. You train all you want and I will still beat your ass because no matter what I'll be number one." He didn't know why but looking at Deku's face, he could see a smile breaking out. Then he laughed. It was really a snort but he ended up laughing then hugging Katsuki.

He froze. What in the world was the idiot thinking?! And was he hugging him?

Sure enough, the young mage was hugging him, laughing. "Thank you Ka-chan. I always thought you were the strongest but I didn't realize how kind you were. That's why I've always looked up to you?"

What? STRONGEST?! KIND!?

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT DEKU!?"

"Huh?"

"You've always looked down on me! Ever since you had your hand out to me to pick me up from the river! You've looked down to me!"

"Wait! Is that why you didn't like me that much!? Because you thought I looked down on you?!" Kastsuki was too dumbfounded to respond. Did this green shrub not realized that?

"Ka-chan I've always looked up to you! You're really strong and you have an amazing quirk! I look up to you because I know you are going to be really amazing and strong! I'm...I'm sorry I made you feel that way." Katsuki looked away. No way was he blushing and no way was he feeling happy. And no way was he feeling bad how he misunderstood the idiot.

[Why the heck did he apologize. Really?]

He stood up, which made Izuku fall. He takes a few steps forward and turns to face the crybaby.

"All right since you feel better, let's go and take you home." Immediately Izuku shakes his head.

"I don't want to!"

"Come on you idiot! You need to go home. You can't stay here." Katsuki is feeling tired as he watches how stubborn the idiot could be. "Fine then what do you want to do?"

"I... I want to stay here. I can hide here, I mean that's what they are making me do." Katsuki stays silent as the boy in front of him starts to talk to him. It was nothing new but it felt different. "That's what we have to do. I know that Okasan is scared and- and," Izuku cuts off.

"Why don't you come home with me?" The idiot shakes his head causing Katsuki to growl in frustration. Katsuki sighs to calm down. It is then that remembers something.

Katsuki grabs his wrist dragging him away from the tree not telling him where they were going. Deku protests but soon stops realizing that they weren't leaving the area rather going further in. They stop once they reach a small cave.

"I like to stay here to sometimes practice. It's away from the trees and close to the water but also hardly anyone comes by here. If someone does it's easy to hide behind these rocks." The damn Deku looks confused. Did he really have to spell it out? "It means until you are ready you can hide here!"

His eyes brighten up and sure enough, he runs to hug him. Katsuki, however, was ready and moves to the side just as he jumps at him only to fall to the ground. One hug is enough for him, thank you very much.

"There's hardly any food but you have a blanket and pillow. We can add more stuff later." Katsuki has to look away as Izuku starts to cry with happiness.

They both agree that it might be best to get some food i.e. junk food, for the green shrub's stay. Katsuki knew he was bound to get grounded for a couple of days, so best get the idiot prepared. What he didn't expect was how much hiding they had to do. Stupid Deku better appreciates what he was doing.

As they get to the store they combine their allowance money, grab a few sodas, chips, pocky, some Furuta Strawberry Chocolate Bar and some Glico Bisuko (Cream Biscuit). This caused the young blond to blush as he realized that Deku was better at managing money than him.

They quickly leave once they start to grab the attention from one of the high schoolers who was asking them what they were planning to do. He lied that they were having a picnic. Once they were in the alley, they both breath a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Kacchan?"

"Eh! What for?" They start walking, being aware to not be seen by many eyes.

"You didn't force me to come back. I know mom is scared of what is happening and I think she wishes I didn't get my magic circuits. I think she only is going along with what I have to do because she has no choice."

Katsuki has no idea what in the world the shrub is talking about but he figured he would find out later. But he did feel he needed to make things clear.

"Look Deku, I don't know what in the world you are talking about but I need you to hear this. I'm only helping you so you realize that even though you have your stupid quirk or not quirk, I can still beat you. So I'm only helping you until you get over whatever the hell is your problem." Katsuki sees the stupid smile plastered on his face as he thanked him with a nod. Man, even when he was insulting him he seemed to be in a good mood.

They stop when they see that someone was on the other side of the alley. She looked a young girl in her early teens. Her light blonde hair appeared ethereal with her fair features as she wore a light green shirt, with ruffles on her sleeves. She had khaki capris with brown sandals. From a glance, she appeared quite welcoming as if she only wanted to be your friend but to Katsuki there was just something wrong, especially when the look of her eyes appeared menacing with her smile. What was worse was how Katsuki felt. Had he seen her before?

"What are you two doing here all alone in the alleyway hm? Don't you know that dangerous things can happen to two young children? Why don't I accompany you huh? Let Neechan take you somewhere where you can be safe, like the police station." The greenette had enough sense to get near Katsuki as he drops his bag and guards himself by putting his right hand slightly forward.

"Look, weirdo, I don't know what you want but we don't need no stinkin' adults around us and that includes you!" The weirdo giggles as if amused.

"Oh, my and I thought I appeared quite calm. I guess I couldn't disguise my intention huh?" Her eyes then zoom in on Izuku, who held on to the other bag tightly, muttering lightly. Damn it, did he still have to mutter? Even though he was close Katsuki didn't know what the hell he was saying but it was quite annoying.

"You can stop that Izukun. That spell you are muttering is quite useless." Deku gasps as Katsuki fails to understand what is happening.

"A Master?" He questions fear, creeping into his eyes. Aggravated the red-eye boy becomes even more defensive

The malicious looking girl smiles sweetly. "A Master? Do you mean a teacher? Well, I can definitely be that. Though from the looks of it, it sounds as if you don't even know me. How rude of Hiashikun to not mention me. Oh well, why don't we leave Izukun? I can tell and teach you everything you need!"

Katsuki grits his teeth in irritation. "You're not taking the idiot anywhere, GOT THAT! DEKU RUN!" Katsuki runs straight forward, only hoping to scare her with his quirk, to distract her, so both he and Izuku could escape. He is met with an arrogant smile.

"Oh Kacchan, if only you were older maybe you would have been strong enough to defeat me." He is met with complete darkness as he hears Izuku scream his name in fear.

  
Countdown: 2 days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um...  
> I honestly thought I would not be able to publish today. I am glad I did.  
> So what do you think😈?
> 
>  
> 
> I will admit there will be some serious rewind that will happen next chapter 😉!!!


	7. Chapter 7: Servants Ponder. Gilgamesh speaks his mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I accidentally wrote dinner instead of lunch.

The malicious looking girl smiles sweetly. "A Master? Do you mean a teacher? Well, I can definitely be that. Though from the looks of it, it sounds as if you don't even know me. How rude of Hiashi-kun to not mention me. Oh well, why don't we leave Izu-kun? I can tell and teach you everything!"

Katsuki grits his teeth in irritation. "You're not taking the idiot anywhere, GOT THAT! DEKU RUN!" Katsuki runs straight forward, only hoping to scare her with his quirk, to distract her, so both he and Izuku could escape. He is met with an arrogant smile.

"Oh Kacchan, if only you were older maybe you would have been strong enough to defeat me." He is met with complete darkness as he hears Izuku scream his name in fear.

  
Stop  
Hit Rewind  
Press Play

 

Let's look at the other side of this day

 

Chapter 7: Servants Ponder. Gilgamesh speaks his mind!

 

 

Before he left his Master alone, Assassin stopped to look at him. He could tell he was shocked by the harsh truth and may be too you to hear it. However, Assassin was no fool. He knew that something was up and if it this wasn't a Holy Grail War that meant that they were chosen...

His thoughts were sidetracked as he was caught off guard when a white-gloved hand pulled him outside. Then he was carried like a sack of potatoes. If it wasn't for the strong grip he would've jumped off but alas he was stuck. Once they reached a suitable location, his captor proceeded to throw him down and grunted at him.

He didn't have to look up to see who it was. Though she was shorter than him, Berserker was still a force to be reckoned with. It didn't help that she glared at him with her hands on her waist.

"I'm guessing you heard what I said, am I correct?" Berserker nods as she grunts. Assassin lets out a sigh as he takes out a pack of cigarette from his pack and takes one out. Berserker was gracious enough to allow him to smoke a bit before chastising him. It might be rather rudimentary with her board and marker, but she went straight to the point.

'Why did you tell Master Izuku that?' She didn't pull any punches.

With a sigh Assassin answers, "It's the truth. I too had dreams to be a hero that could save everyone, but I realized that it was futile." He takes another drag from his cigarette and lets the smoke drift up to the sky. Berserker scrunches her nose, waving off the offensive smell. "It's best to save him from such heartache."

'That was too harsh and you know it. You had no right.'

"Perhaps but what is done is done."

'You realize Inko-san will be upset and if she asks, I will beat you up.' That brought a smirk to Assassin. He had to admit it seems everyone had endeared themselves to Midoriya-san. That even included the proud Archer, even if he acted like a jerk to her.

"I will not blame her, however, her kid summoned us. He needs to be aware of what is to come."

Berserker looks at him for a moment before erasing her board and writing something new.

'You're not telling me something.' Assassin internally groans, Berserker was too perceptive. He didn't think he could shake her off with a lie but perhaps...

"I only have conjecture at the moment. I prefer not to share for now." Berserker huffed. She waves goodbye leaving Assassin alone, who in turn takes another drag.

He may share later. Maybe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If there was one thing that Caster noticed in her stay with the Midoriya family, is how protective she was becoming. Yes, at first she didn't want anything to do with them. They weren't magus and it would have been so easy to manipulate them. Tell a lie here and there. Entrance them with magic.

 

That didn't happen though.

 

Instead, she felt welcomed. Instead, she was advising on what to do. Izuku thought she was a hero. That's what is bothering her. She may have her story recorded in the Throne of Heroes, but she wasn't that.

"I'm afraid I made a grave calculation."

"What do you mean Caster?" Inko had offered to help Tanaka-san organize his documents as thanks for letting them stay. It was tedious work, but it was one that kept Inko busy. However, she stopped to look at Caster, confused.

"I don't think- I should really be teaching Izuku. " Caster took a pause in order to straighten her thoughts. "Though we both are capable of using magic and there is no doubt that Master Izuku is strong, he may need a different teacher who can better understand him."

Inko sits down in front of Caster allowing her to explain more.

"I do not need to cast magecraft like modern magi, after all, I only need to ask and I can make magic happen. Izuku, however, would have to activate his magic circuits fully to be able to use mana. Then there is the fact that modern mages have origins and-"

"Stop there Caster." Inko had confusion written on her face, but Caster could also see her compassion. There were moments that Caster is caught off guard by the simple kindness. There were moments that Caster saw fear in the woman's eye but then they would be overshadowed by her determination for her son. Other times it would be as if she looked at you, and saw what no one else saw. Just like she was doing now, thought Caster.

"Tell me what's bothering you."

She was apprehensive, but the slow coaxing of her Master's mother was enough to persuade her. "If Master Izuku plans to be a hero just like All Might, it might be best that he is not taught by me."

"I am honestly confused why you would say that Caster?"

"I met his hero personally. Yesterday in fact, and I can see why he wants to be a hero like All Might." She was glad she had the hood up. If she was blushing she would never be able to look at Inko-san again.

"What does meeting with All Might have to do with not teaching with Izuku?" This was the hard part. What she was scared to reveal.

"Because I'm known as the witch of betrayal and I know that I'll end up hurting your son." There she said it. Inko should now have enough sense to tell her to leave. After all, why have your child around a witch? Why?

So imagine her surprise when Inko went up to hug her. "I know nothing about this witch of betrayal nonsense. In fact, I honestly feel that I may have jumped into this Holy Grail nonsense. Partly because I was happy that Izu-kun would have something quirk-like that would make him a hero. What I do know is that for someone who feels that way, you have done so much to protect us." Inko sits back down but holds on to her hands.

"Did you know that the other's told me that you leave after Izu-kun and I are asleep, to make sure the shields are in place. Plus don't think I didn't catch you staying up looking at those old books trying to decipher them."

"I know nothing about a witch of betrayal but I do know about you, Caster, who tends to mutter when she sees cute things, just like Izuku who mutters when he studies the new pro-hero. I know the Caster who takes things rather serious when it comes to making sure her spells do exactly what she wants, just like Izuku who listens to you in the morning about the laws of magic. I know that Izuku has absolute faith in you to teach him. So please, do not give up."

With Inko's compassion, Medea had to wonder why did she have this fear. After all, she was sure that she would betray them if there were other magus available as her Master, so why?

 

Then again she didn't have any other magus as her Master, she had Izuku, a sweet 6-year-old child who looked at her in wonder. Always asking how she slept and if she could tell him more about magic. He even wrote her down as a hero and for that, she actually felt frightened. What would happen if he found out what she was? She wasn't like All Might, for god's sake she took a bit of his energy in order to power up her attack, even if that last part was unintentional.

The point is she likes her young Master. His tender heart may be the worst thing to have in this Holy Grail War if there will be one. Yet, it's that sincerity that she finds herself wanting to protect.

She knew she had resigned herself to her fate. Whatever was coming their way, she would see fit to protect her Master. Even if she would have to resort to acting like the horrible villainous witch to protect her young Master.

~~~~~~~~~

Lunch was tense. The only ones that seemed to be able to converse were Inko, Astolfo, Lancer and Saber. Still, the conversation seemed to die down after a while. Deciding that nothing could be done, for now, Inko starts to pick up the plates.

"Since dessert isn't ready, why don't you busy yourselves?" Suggested Inko as she piled the dishware.

"Do you need any help?" Asked Astolfo who was met with Inko shaking her head.

"I should be fine besides the kitchen is too small anyways. I should be able to handle these dishes for now." With that, the other's start to make their way, only to have their attention caught by Archer. One by one, they follow the golden hero as they make their way to the second floor. Lancer is the last one to enter as he closes the door.

"Well since we are here, does anybody want to talk about what killed the mood? The first time we actually get to eat together and can barely even glance at each other." Berserker merely peeks at Assassin who ignores Berserker, while Caster looks downcast.

"Does it really matter what the atmosphere was like at dinner? There's an important matter to discuss," commanded Archer, causing Lancer to be upset.

"And what is that, you pompous jerk?"

Archer scowls at Lancer. "Have care mutt, to whom you speak." They both growl at each other, upset by each other's attitude.

"I think we should stop the arguments and come back to why we were called here," cut in Caster. She wanted to avoid a fight, one that could escalate if she didn't stop it. Archer smirks at Lancer who only gave him a glare.

"First we need to acknowledge one simple truth. Our Master Izuku is a child and not a true magus. Which leads to the second acknowledgment, we need to break our contract with him." Lancer gives him a furious look as his hair quickly stands on its ends.

"Are you kidding me? He's just a kid who is in danger from a villain! If we leave him-"

"He has the pro-heroes to look after him, Lancer. Besides can you honestly tell me that none of you aren't bothered that a child summoned us?" Everyone looks at each other. "The Holy Grail War is one where we fight to the death to have our wishes granted. That's all we're really summoned for."

"But Ruler says we shouldn't fight!" Astolfo contested as he stood up from his chair, their hands slamming on the table. "Ruler classes are known to be impartial judges to Holy Grail fights. So for one to tell us not to fight, must mean something's going on!"

"And how do we know that it's really Ruler? Hmm?" Astolfo backs down at Archer's cold gaze. "I think that it is best we leave. Already his life is in danger because someone wants his magic circuits. Include him in the Holy Grail War and he's sure to die. He may be strong magically but when it comes to being a fighter, he's obviously weak." Archer is met with silence from the other's, thinking about what he said. He feels victorious in his argument until he meets Caster's eyes. They were murderous.

"You're being ridiculous. You're just using that as a reason to leave aren't you!?" Accused Caster, glaring at the king. "It has been no secret that you have been unhappy being summoned by him. So tell us the truth." Angry at being challenged, it takes all his inner strength to not strike down the witch. Instead, he decides to answer her.

"You want the truth mongrel? Fine. He's an inadequate Master that has no business being in the Holy Grail War. His dreams to be a hero are just that, dreams. His head is filled with ideas what a hero is, that he fails to see what we really are. I don't like that boy, his idiotic dreams and I certainly think that we should leave him now."

"You have no right to tell him that," Assassin flinches as Caster hisses to Archer. He wasn't disturbed at her answer. In fact, he just grinned and narrowed his eyes.

"Why not Caster? Is it because you want to manipulate him?" Archer wondered later if he should have had more care or maybe be much more prepared for what happened next.

The next moment he was met with Caster's hand on his face prepared to blast him with her spell.

"I'll not allow you to change this subject to suit your needs. Whether he was raised as a magus or not, this boy is still our Master and nothing will change that." The grin is wiped out of his face. With a blank look, he lets out what he and the other's have been aware of for quite some time.

"Now isn't that a problem? To be considered a Master, tell me why he does not have the command spells."

No one could answer him. This was one of the things that were a complete mystery to the others. It was also one that they wanted to avoid answering. They were frightened.

"I may be bound to that child, but I don't acknowledge him as a proper Master."

"Acknowledge him or not, doesn't matter to me." Everyone turns to look at Saber, who sat back on the chair. It was tilted as Saber looked back at Archer. "I made a pledge to protect him and I'll continue to do so. I will not go back on my oath."

"I agree with Saber here. We both made an oath to protect him. It may be foolhardy but I do not regret it." Both Lancer and Saber leave. Astolfo seeing that they are leaving begins to smiles nervously.

"I think it's that I leave. I'll say this, even though he may not have the command seals, we were summoned to him for a reason. Don't ya' think?" Advised Astolfo, who was met with a glare from Archer.

"I have." Astolfo gulps as he quickly leaves. Archer was just too cold. Too angry.

Caster walks towards the chair and sits with a sigh, her hands to her face as she leaned forward, elbows resting on the table. Both Berserker and Assassin saw this as their cue to leave.

Once alone, Caster let out her thoughts.

"You are just unbelievable, do you know that?"

"I've been told that a few times. Still, I must warn you witch, that you're treading on thin ice for challenging me so." She had the gall to glare at him through her fingers.

"For my master, I will take whatever course necessary, even if it means I get rid of you." Gilgamesh laughs harshly.

"Bold words witch, very bold words."

They immediately hear footsteps running up the steps as Astolfo slams open the door, catching his breath. "Izu-chan is missing!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
This wasn't supposed to happen. The boy wasn't supposed to go missing, he was supposed to be at home, safe from harm. Instead, he's gone. Perhaps he heard what he said. Gilgamesh cursed in his native tongue, furious. What made matter's worse was that the boy took the jacket with Lancer's runes. This would make him hard to find.

The woman was upset too. She blamed herself fully for not keeping an eye on her son. She had no reason to think that he would run away.

He felt frightened to admit to Inko. Izuku running away is his fault.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Snipe noticed the attitude of the hero, as he drove the car to Bakugo residence. He felt it was best to not speak at all to him, leaving the car ride awkward. He was no pushover. Just because Archer was upset did not mean he'd be intimidated. He has a job to do after all and that's to find Izuku. Hopefully, young Katsuki may be able to give them an idea where he might be.

It turned to be worse.

"That little brat! He ran out of the house!" They watched as the husband tried to calm down his wife. She looked like she was about to go in a rampage. Snipe had to step back as he felt the anger from the said wife.

"Mam, I know that you're upset, but do you think that your child might have met up with Midoriya Izuku?" It was then that the woman remembered why they were there and composed herself.

"To be honest, I doubt it. Lately, Katsuki has been caught bullying Izuku-kun." She looks sad as if she was blaming herself. "He's only been recent, that he has wanted to be around Izuku since the incident at the park. Knowing him, he might just be looking for him." As she puts her arms herself, her husband, Masaru, puts his hand on his shoulder, comforting her.

"Our Katsuki may have gone to search for Izuku-kun. You should look at the park. He might have gone to their place," Snipe nods as he gestures to Archer that it was time to leave. Leaving the Bagkugo residence, Snipe is once more aware of the golden man's mood.

"That was a waste of time," muttered the archer. Snipe disagrees.

"Not necessarily. Seeing that young Katsuki is looking for Izuku, we know what places he might go to find Izuku." He picks up his phone and looks through his contacts. "I will contact one of the sidekicks we have. They should be on their way with Assassin."

Archer harrumphs. Looking up in the sky he notices a bird, a crow, flying towards them. It felt like it was Caster's mana that was coated in it. He looks at Snipe.

"Raise your arm." Confused but trusting Archer, Snipes raises his arm. He is surprised when the crow lands. A shield envelops them as they hear Caster's voice.

"We've looked around the neighborhood and still no sign of Master Izuku. We plan to expand a bit more."

"Have you looked at the park?" Caster is surprised at Archer, but answers.

"I haven't personally, but Astolfo is there with Inko-san and one of the sidekicks. As far as I know, they haven't found him yet."

"Tell them to expand the search there. The park should have a small forest. Also, keep an eye out for Bakugo Katsuki."

"Understood. I will contact them." Caster cuts off the communication. Snipe hopes, they can find him and that Katsuki is also safe, as he calls the others.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Already the day was ending and Inko was holding on to herself, a sobbing mess as Caster brought her some tea with Astolfo at her side. Izuku was missing and they received the call that Katsuki hadn't returned either.

Snipe had to hold back a sigh. This had turned complicated, especially when the sidekicks who were keeping an eye on the place, was found to be asleep on the job. They were reprimanded severely, but the damage was done. All they could do is hope that both boys were ok and maybe they found each other.

"How could I have been so stupid! I noticed something was wrong but I just thought- I thought-"

"Calm yourself Inko, we will find him." As Caster soothes Inko, she takes a quick look to see Lancer trying to concentrate to see if he could find the seal. So far he has had no luck, but he still worked hard to find the sliver of mana.

In the meantime, Nezu was on the phone still trying to piece things together. So far he had been on the phone for almost half an hour and his face has become grimmer since. He could also tell that Nezu kept his back to Inko; as if hoping that she could not see the bad news. Snipe was hoping that there would be some form of news, anything that would get them going. Sadly, they were playing the waiting game.

Tired of waiting, Snipe stands up ready to signal to one of the sidekicks until he sees Nezu stiffen. He shuts his phone and takes a moment to turn. Snipe didn't like this one bit, prior experiences taught him that Nezu was hiding something.

Nezu turns and walks to Inko.

"Inko, you're under a lot of stress, it might be best that you rest." Inko ignores Nezu and looks at him.

"Please tell me that you have something, Nezu-san. Please tell me you have some news!" Nezu is uncomfortable at Inko's pleading. With a sigh, he tells her.

"I've finished talking to officer Naomasa-san. He has found a couple who saw two boys leaving the park shortly before we arrived."

"What?! Why didn't they tell us?" Yelled Inko.

"They were actually fishing, so they weren't even aware that there were missing children until know. The good news is that they are together and are more than likely safe." This settles Inko a bit. With a few more prodding, they manage to get Inko to one of the spare beds upstairs (she didn't want to go to the one in the kitchen or the one where she thought Izuku was in). The sidekick Fleur, who had a knack of turning her roses into weapons, accompanied her. Once gone, Assassin goes up to Nezu with intent.

"You're hiding something."

"Do you honestly expect me to tell her everything. After all, not only is it my job to protect the public but also calm down civilians."

"So what are you hiding?" Saber asks. Nezu looks at the knight.

"There was another individual, a teenager. He happened to see two boys in the convenience store buying food and drinks. They bought quite a bit, which leads me to believe that they plan to hide from us."

"What in the hell!" Starts Saber. "What is Master thinking?"

"Well maybe it has to do that he may have hear-" Lancer curses loudly, cutting off Astolfo. Everyone looks at him.

"Bad news. The runes were cut off." Caster strides over to Lancer, agitated.

"What do you mean?" As she demanded, all heroic spirits fell to the ground as if they were shocked.

Snipe who was close to Berserker catches her. "What's the matter?" He asks surprised.

Caster is the first to catch herself. "We've been cut off." Seeing their confused face's she explains. "We're no longer connected to Master Izuku."

Countdown: 2 Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> If you have any question's you could ask on the comment section or you could send an ask on my Tumblr page.
> 
> https://a-nonny-mouse-0.tumblr.com/


	8. Chapter 8: Teacups and Disputes Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku finally talks to Manaka. Her intentions are revealed.  
> As for the others, a careless remark is exposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did edit out dinner from the previous chapter. I meant to write lunch so I didn't have to confuse everyone else.

 Chapter 8: Teacups and Disputes Part 1

 

 

Izuku wakes up on the reclining chair, smelling a sweet scent. It's clean and fresh that made him feel peaceful and relaxed.

 

As he looks around, Izuku notices that there is a small round table. There was a white cloth with blue smaller cloth on top of it. It was littered with pastries, from cookies to bite-sized cakes.

 

His stomach growled reminding him how hungry he was. He went ahead and grabbed a rather large chocolate chip cookie, it was chewy and chocolatey. He tried to gulp down the sweet but had trouble until someone set a teacup in front of him. Taking a big gulp, he took a breath to thank the person, only to notice that it was the girl who kidnapped them.

 

He drops the cup.

 

"Izu-kun! I'm so happy that we finally have a chance to meet in person! Your father is always so excited to tell me how you're doing. Though seeing someone in person is always different than hearing about them, don't ya think?" Izuku is too frightened to move. Seeing his hesitation, the young teenager presents Izuku with more cookies.

 

"It seems that we got off on the wrong foot. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Sajyou Manaka. I was a student of your great grandmother Hiromi-sensei. I'm also a good friend of your father."

 

With trepidation in his voice (He's terribly frightened.) Izuku asks her a question, "Why are you after me?" He sees her eyes softening as if she was remembering something.

 

"I made a promise to Hiromi-sensei."

 

"A-a promise?" She nods at Izuku's curiosity.

 

"Yes. You see a long time ago my life was boring. Day in and out, I repeated the same monotonous routine. My dreams, however, showed me something different, something grand." Manaka pauses, looking at her tea. "Still, no matter what I did to reach that dream I couldn't hold on to it. All I wanted was to feel complete. That's when Hiromi-sensei came in. She found out about my magic-circuits when I accidentally blasted this guy into pieces. After that, I became her apprentice. It was so much fun learning Magecraft with Hiromi-sensei! Tell me Izu-kun, how did you learn that little spell at the alley? Did someone teach you?"

 

"I- I looked at a few spellbooks. I didn't know if it would work, but I wanted to try it." Izuku didn't want to tell her that he sneaked a few peeks from Caster's spellbook. It was better not to reveal that to her. Manaka hummed for a bit, ruminating over the information.

 

"Well, I can only imagine why it didn't work. One it was fake. After all, not many books you come across are the real deal. Now for the second reason," Manaka leans over the table to get close to Izuku. "Your magic circuits are still trying to awaken."

 

He didn't know why but he felt a thin chilling fear go up to his spine. He wanted Kachan with him now.

 

"Where's Kachan?"

 

Manaka smiles at him. "Originally my Quirk was just to detach my shadow. I hated it. Made me think how boring I was, how unimpressive I was. Then Hiromi-sensei found me. She asked if I had a quirk. I told her no, after all, it was better to have no Quirk, the one I had was dumb." She starts to giggle, softly.

 

"I didn't realize until later, how my Quirk changed. Now I can do more." As her shadow enlarged, Izuku finally noticed the crows sitting on the rafters, waiting.

 

Laughter fills the space around him. He gasps in fear, frightened of what could happen.

 

"Please, do-don't hurt us..." he whimpers. He could feel how cold her hands are as she holds his face.

 

"Hurt you? Oh, Izu-kun I won't hurt you! I wouldn't be the person that I am today if it wasn't for Hiromi-sensei. Don't worry little Izu-kun, I'm in your families debt. I will guide you, protect you, **BE** your teacher! I just need you to do one small favor." She hugs him close, despite Izuku shivering in fear, crying.

 

"Help me meet my beloved Prince."

 

Izuku did not see the quirkless children held behind bars. He did not see how Katsuki struggle in vain, tied and gagged, hearing what she was telling him. Neither did he see the blood bath of dead villains whose blood was used for a large active seal. All he could see where the crows, that sat at the rafters, cawing. They were waiting, waiting to tear anyone's limbs apart.

 

* * *

 

 

"There, these seals should give us at least three days. I would advise against using our Noble Phantasm, as it would eat up our Mana and our time." When Caster told everyone this, it was yesterday. Everyone was quite glad that Caster was able to come up with a contingency plan. It didn't make the Pro-heroes happy, however, considering that Caster was stealing life energy on the sly. Nonetheless, Nezu didn't fault her. There would be no heroic spirits if she hadn't.

 

Of course, this meant that they would have to sit out. Just for a bit. The heroic spirits were quite upset, but Nezu had to put his foot down. Better to conserve their mana versus using it up and disappearing.

 

Naomasa knew how he felt about everything, and it was confusing. On the one hand, he was glad that they weren't gone. They were still here and could help them figure out the next course of action. On the other, he didn't like what Caster did to get the mana and that they were forced to sit out.

 

He decides to clear his mind. It was morning, and by his calculation, Izuku and Katsuki have been missing for more than 12 hours. A little more in Izuku's case since he left after lunch. They were nearing the 24-hour mark, which made him very uncomfortable. It was a good thing that Hisashi's plane arrived so early in the morning, Nezu was able to meet with him at the airport. He managed to find a letter from his old friend Manaka, which also happened to have an address. Perhaps she could identify the girl in the picture that they managed to get thanks to the CCTV camera. It was a bit blurry, but thankfully they were able to render an image.

 

The address led to an old factory building, which gave Officer Naomasa a horrible feeling. As they entered the building, his feelings grow worse. They find pictures of Inko and Izuku, at parks, shopping districts even at the school. Though oddly never at their home.

 

Naomasa didn't think it would get worse until he finds an old polaroid picture. He looks closely at the image then at the words below it. He couldn't believe what he saw, but it was there.

 

There were three people in the picture. A young man with a bored look on his face. He was also oddly familiar, it looked like Hisashi. There was an old woman with graying hair who had a stern grimace. That glare that she had seemed to chastise him. Then there was a young teenage girl, who was the only one smiling. It was also the same girl from the rendered image of the CCTV camera. Below the image of the polaroid picture, were three names: Hisashi Midoriya, Hiromi Midoriya, and Sajyou Manaka.

 

* * *

 

Izuku is tired as he has worked over the same spell for a couple of hours. After their tea time, Manaka pulled him to another room and forced him to awaken his Magic Circuits over and over. He was tired and wanted to go home. He wanted Kacchan with him, to see Astolfo who promised to play with him. Wanted to bug Assassin and talk about what the Pro-heroes should do, after all, he really enjoyed talking to him.

Saber...

Lancer...

Berserker

Caster...

 

He wanted his mom to hug him, to kiss his cheeks and make him Katsudon.

 

He didn't want to think about Archer. It hurt too much to think about him.

 

He loses focus when the electricity zaps him. Manaka growled in displeasure as she threw a teacup to the floor. She was frustrated, he could tell that, but he wondered why. Was she running out of time? And for what?

 

He forgets as soon as Manaka smiles at him.

 

"It's ok Izukun! It's only the first day, but I'll be honest. I honestly expected so much more." She stops her hand on her waist and the other on her chin thinking for a moment. "We really need something, but what can we do? Oh yes! You need inspiration!"

 

Manaka immediately holds Izuku's hands in a tight, firm grip. "So tell me Izukun, what can I do to inspire you?!" Before he could answer, they hear a clatter and shuffle coming from the hallway.

 

The door is busted open revealing a down on their luck, jacket tattered, scruffy looking person. Even if he didn't hold a brown paper bag that was held in his hand, they could both smell the alcohol coming from him.

 

"Whasht this here's? Som'a kinda cult? Nevermind." The older man takes a giant gulp from the brown paper bag then throws it at the ground. The shattering of a glass bottle echoes in the room.

"Now *burp* give me alls your money. You don'ts want aney trouble a'ight?" Manaka smiles at him charismatically, and Izuku could tell when he smiled back. She walks towards him.

"Of course we don't want any trouble, now why don't I go ahead and-" Manaka trips, although Izuku couldn't tell what, and the older man catches her. She looks up, and the drunk man is caught off guard when he sees her Cheshire smile.

"You're nothing more than a drunk, homeless man. Luckily for me, you have more than enough life force for me." The man only screamed for a few seconds as Manaka held on to his face. Izuku could hardly explain it. All he could see was a bright shining light going between the man and Manaka. At first, he had tried to push her away, but it was futile. Now his hands were hanging limply, and he dropped as Manaka let him go. Looking at her now she appeared younger, no longer a teenager. She was more childlike now.

I wish Kachan is with me now, thought Izuku. Manaka turns suddenly looking at him.

"What was that Izu-kun?" Izuku eyes widen as he realized that said that out loud. Her eyes then soften. If only she hadn't been so cruel, shown how terrifying she was, he would have believed that she was an angel. Despite that, he didn't believe in her sweet personality. She was cruel, so cruel.

"You know Izu-kun, I really want to find my prince, my knight in shining armor. In my dreams, he was so kind and brave. I could rely on him to always protect me, but there is something you should know." Her hands are on his shoulders as she forces him to look at her. "Sometimes our knights, need to be protected. They can't always be there to protect us! There are times that the weak must take a stand. We need to take the reigns to protect those who protect us! Don't you think so, Izu-kun?" She smiles viciously, her eyes gleaming with joy. She wasn't just cruel...

"In other words, if you don't try your hardest, Kacchan will end up like a husk instead of your knight."

She was absolutely heartless.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Naomasa had brought a picture of Manaka. Together with Hisashi, they were able to figure out that this was indeed the kidnapper they were looking for. Needless to say, he was surprised that she still looked the same age. He would even say perhaps even younger. Had she done something to him every time she visited him? He couldn't tell. He didn't know her like he thought he did.

The woman Caster was now using her powers to try and divine where her location was. Hisashi didn't trust her much, but she's been kind to his wife. It was better too. Since the heroes that Izuku summoned are no longer connected to him, they've been told to stay put.

They were upset.

"Man, this sucks," complained Astolfo as they sat on the floor.

"I would honestly prefer not to hear you complain," stated Archer, a man that just rubbed Hisashi in the wrong way.

"I'm sorry but whose the guy that caused Izu-chan to run away?"

Yeah, since he caused Izuku to run away-

His train of thought stops as he turns to look at Archer. Astolfo had his mouth covered as he realized what he said and now he was held back.

He didn't care that this man was a hero in his day. He didn't care. Just let him punch him, he's going to show him that, that meant nothing to him.

Inko's low voice stops him.

"Archer, explain. What does Astolfo mean by that?" The man at least had the decency to look ashamed.

"There's no point in talking about this-"

"I didn't think I would be facing a cowardly king." There was an angry red blush on his face. His hands were clenched to his sides, and as much as Hisashi wanted to run in front of Inko, Lancer would not let go.

"I'm no coward, woman."

"What did you say?" Archer scoffed and looked away.

"I merely remarked that he was not fit to be a Master. He is weak and useless. It would be better to cut ties with him." Nothing was said at that moment, but the others could feel a change. It was then that Hisashi retaliated.

He was still held by Lancer, who had a firm grip, but that didn't stop him from unleashing his quirk at Archer.

"You damn bastard! What the hell were you thinking!?" Archer, who was caught off-guard from the ferocity of the father, stepped back so he could be at a safe distance.

"Hisashi-san, I order you to stop using your quirk!" Yelled Naomasa as he pushed Hisashi down.

"Who are you to question me on my thoughts. I merely expressed my opinion on the matter that has nothing to do with you." Hisashi saw red.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! My son ran away because of you!" More fire came out from his mouth as he tried to wriggle closer to Archer. The weight from both Lancer and Naomasa stopped him though.

"Archer-san I would really appreciate it if you would stop antagonizing him. Hisashi-san final warning, stop using your quirk!" Finally, Hisashi stops letting out the fire breath from his mouth.

Seizing his chance Archer spoke, "If it gives you any relief, I did not have any intention of having him hear the conversation." Hisashi growled ready to argue with him.

"It doesn't matter," started Inko. "If your intention wasn't for him to hear you, then you failed. Your careless words were heard by him." Inko leaves the room without a word. Hisashi is let go as Lancer helps him out. With a nod from Naomasa, he walks away to follow Inko, but not without glaring at Archer.

Archer didn't even care about Hisashi hating him. What did make him feel uncomfortable was Inko telling him that he failed.

'Damn her for almost looking like Enki-.'

He stops his train of thought as they hear Caster and Nezu interrupt.

'Great,' thought Archer. 'Another thing for the witch to nag at me about.'

"I believe after that little fiasco it might be best to give some good news for a change," started Nezu. At once, the occupants in the room gave their full attention to both of them.

"We found the location of where Sajyou-san is located," answered Caster with a hesitant smile.

Alstolfo cheered. "All right Caster! Way the go!"

"All right, Caster. Not bad for a witch!" Caster gave a small eye twitch at Saber's words. "So when are we going to save our Master!"

"Not so fast Saber," interrupted Nezu. "If you recall I am not allowing any of you to use up your mana. It is best that you stay here." Saber whined in protest.

"Are you serious?! Come on! What type of knight am I, if I just stayed here? I made an oath, and I intend to keep it!"

"One that stays put. We have pro-heroes for this and if the public saw you or anyone of you they might think that we are promoting vigilantism." Nezu was quite strict to the others that they felt they had no choice but to follow his directions. "Besides its quite possible that she has the boys somewhere else. We'll have pro-heroes at the ready to raid where Sajyou-san is hiding." Assassin head perks up.

"It sounds as if you plan to attack soon."

"We will," stated Nezu. "We plan to rescue those boys and the others tonight."

 

Part 1

Countdown: 1 day and 7 hours.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I went ahead and updated a day earlier. Whoop! I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter and if you have any questions or you want to see some of the fanart I'm about to post, stop by my Tumblr page.
> 
> https://a-nonny-mouse-0.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I do have three chapters ready with the fourth in progress. The rest of the chapters have been written in post-it notes. My hope that it would be 8 chapters if that changes I will leave a note notifying the change. 
> 
> I also have no beta, so I do appreciate if you notice any mistakes in the writing. As of this moment, I have Grammarly as my "beta", but it can only go so far.


End file.
